Look Deeper to Find the Real Me
by XxForbidden-MemoriesxX
Summary: Hinata has always been mistakin as a boy. How can she survive high school with girls running after her? Not to mention that shes also a model thats pretending to be a boy. She has to keep it a secret at school but what about Sasuke? Hes a model too! HinSa
1. New school

charecter's thoughts

Enjoy and please review!

I don't know if I should continue this story though because I haven't exactly written it out seperately.

Should I?

I'm counting on Reviews!

-

* * *

I looked up to see the school building towering dangerously over me. I gulped. Nervousness was bubbling in my stomach along with fear. Nervousness, because I'm nervous about being new. Fear...because of how I look. Its not like I'm ugly or anything but for some reason...I always tend to be mistaken for a boy. A really cute and handsome boy. And so thats why girls target me. But I'm actually 100 percent girl! It just gets so frustrating and annoying at so many levels. Let me explain how I look first to answer your question on why I am mistaken for a boy.

I'm around 5 ft 13. I'm kind of tall for a girl. I have midnight blue hair that falls a few inches pass my shoulders. I have plain white- lavenderish eyes with strange icy blue specks and for skin color, a blanket of snow. No matter what I do, I can't get a tan! I have a slightly boyish face and I'm also a tomboy raised by my older cousin Neji, who is another tomboy. Guess thats also why I'm always thought of a boy...

Not only that but my kindness, politeness, and friendliness also makes the girls fall for me. And for some reason I have these boy charms. Well..sometimes its my fault for wearing boy clothes and sometimes pretending to be one. I couldn't help it! Its fun! Even though I have long hair I'm still mistaken for a boy.

Even my cousin's, Neji, hair is longer and he's not mistaken as a boy. And to make it worse I have a very large fan club at my old school. My strict father got tired of it and decided to send me to a different school. Thank god! But...I also have a secret modeling career where I pretend to be a boy. So I wear speacil white contacts to cover my real eye color; or else people might find out.

"Hey Hinata!" I turned around to see Neji walking towards me with my backpack in his hand. "You forgot it." ,he sighed as he threw it to me. I shyly stuck out my tongue as I slung it over my shoulder,teasing him. He rolled his eyes at how childish I was, forgeting that I'm only 15. He eyed me then shook his head.

"Are you sure you should be going to school dressed like that?" ,he asked. I looked down at my clothes.

I wore a slim white shirt with a large smiley face, (:. It smoothed over my body,not giving out my curves at all. I also wore black leather skinny jeans with a silver studded belt. Not only that but I was also wearing nii-san's old favorite black chucks. And I wore nii-san's thin vest, unbuttoned around my white shirt. You could see my plain silver necklace with a dark jasper ring hanging on it. My hair was in a low ponytail and my bangs,which had grown out nicely, to frame my face. I didn't brush my hair so it looked like I just woke up. It gave me a cute I just woke up look along with sophistication. I blinked.

"Whats wrong with it? ",I asked as I turned and walked to the school. "You're wearing my clothes again! Not to mention you exactly like a boy!" ,he huffed,being over protective as usual.

"Don't worry,the girls won't go after me! Especially when they find out I'm a girl! Theres other guys in the school. You're just jealous that I look better then you." ,I smiled my usual cute and boyish smile. I could only act this free around him and my close friends. Im just really shy around other rolled his eyes and ran to catch up with me.

"As if." ,he muttered. I faked a pout then opened the door to the school. "It can't be that bad. You sound like grandma now. ,I laughed at the look on his face. He sighed and walked into the school with me behind. "Besides you're not going to this school."

All the commotion in the school seemed to stop as they turned to look at the newbies. The girls gapped then dropped everything they were holding when their eyes landed on me. I slightly blushed from all the attention. "Um..we're suppose to wear uniforms?" , I asked as I noticed everyone else was.

"Yeah. We should go to the principals office to get ours err yours.",he paused to shoot a glare at me. "And please try to get a girl's uniform this time." ,he sighed as he walked towards the office. I pouted, "But they're pink! I like blue better!"

The girls around me swayed and almost lost their balance. One actually did but only because she tripped on a book. I instinctively leaned foreword to catch her. She fell into my arms while she stared up at me,shocked and red faced. I immediately regretted it. I wish I wasn't so nice. She had long beautiful blond hair tied in a pony tail and striking ocean blue eyes. I wish I looked pretty like her.

"Are you okay? ",I asked softly as I watch her nod slowly as if she was in a daze. She blushed then clumsily stood up, "U-Um thank-you." I smiled, "Its alright." She blushed even redder. Shoot! Oh well...might as well play along.

-  
Ino's POV

* * *

I looked up to see who entered the school. There was this dark brown haired guy who looked around 20 or 19. He looked alright. Then a kid stepped in after,a cute smile on his creamy face.

KAMI...

Hes almost cuter and more good looking then Sasuke-kun! He had around shoulder length midnight blue hair tied in a low ponytail. And the softest looking skin ever!

His large eyes was an enchanting white lavender! "But they're pink! I like blue better! ", he slightly pouted. His voice was so soft and beautiful! Not to mention his looks! He looked so beautiful he could be compared to a girl! I could feel my cheeks burn by just looking at him! I whirled around to stop looking at him,but I tripped over a book and fell.

"Ah!"

I closed my eyes and prepared for the hard marble floor.

Instead I felt something nice and warm wrap around me in a soft embrace. It smelled really good! Like mint and cinnamon...with strawberries! I opened my eyes and found myself staring into worried white-lavender orbs.

I couldn't breathe.

He looked so much better up close. Some of his bangs fell onto my face,giving me a sweet tingling sensation.

"Are you okay?" ,he asked huskily,his breath tickling my face. I dumbly nodded then stood up, missing the warmth from his body and his sweet smell.

"U-um thank-you."

Why the hell did I stutter?!

"Good,"He smiled, relived and added, "Its alright." I felt myself blush even redder then finally noticed the whole school looking at us. I quickly looked back at him to avoid their inquiring gaze. He looked so kind and caring. Not to mention hot yet cute! If only Sasuke was more like him.

"Are you sure you're alright?",he asked as he stepped closer to look at me, making me fluster and step back from embarresment. What if I'm not pretty to him?

"H-Huh?"

" You were spacing out a bit." ,he explained.

" Oh,I'm sorry!" ,I blurted, feeling terribly embarresed and flustered in front of the flawless boy.

He gave a short laugh. God,he sounded so heavenly!

" Adorable.' I blinked. What did he just say? Did he just call me adorable?!

" Huh?" ,I asked,not sure if I heard right.

"You're so cute." ,he smiled that cute smile of his. "Besides why are you apologizing? Its not like I get to talk to a cute girl like you all the time." I think I'm going to faint. The cutest guy ever said I was cute!

I wobbled but he caught me before I fell again. My face only grew brighter when I felt his hands grab my sides firmly in the most gentlest touch. I had trouble breathing correctly when I caught him studying my face, close enough to-

"Are you sure you're okay miss?" ,he asked worriedly as he helped me stand up. Hes so polite! I could feel the girls' jealous glares burning through me. I nodded weakly with a wide smile. He let go then gracefully bent down to pick up the book I dropped.

"Be careful next time. I might not be there next time to catch you when I fall. ",he smiled charmingly as he handed the book to me. I took it and our fingers slightly brushed. His skin is SO fricking soft! I think I'm going to die of a heart attack!

"Hurry up!" ,the other guy yelled,looking ticked off.

"Alright I'm coming!" ,he yelled back,looking equally annoyed. He looked so cute like that. Just when he was about to leave I called out to him. I have to know who he is!

"Wait! W-Whats your name!" He turned around and blinked but smiled again.

"Hyuuga Hinata. ",he waved good-bye before running to catch up with the brown haired guy.

"Hinata...kun." Just saying that gave me butterflies! I blushed then held the book close. Sakara can definitely keep Sasuke.

"Ne...Ino." I turned around to see Sakura with tears in her eyes.

" Do you want to trade? ",she asked sheepishly. No way in hell!

" No!Hes mine!" ,I shouted. She growled, "But I saw him first!" And so we started fighting as usual but... over someone else. I never thought I'd see the day when I'll get over Sasuke-kun.

* * *

Normal POV

Neji sweat dropped as he watched Hinata run back to him.

"You...ugh. Hinata what will I do with you?" ,he sighed.

She laughed playfully," Neji! You sound like my dad now! How old are you really?" Neji scowled but couldn't help smiling inside. A bunch of girls waved at Hinata,hiding behind their hands shyly. Hinata,being polite, waved back. They turned red then started squealing.

"Keep this up,you'll have another fan club." , Neji warned. Hinata shuddered at the thought. Neji knew though she already had one since she stepped foot in the school. Hinata's a womanizer. Even when she doesn't try anything on purpose.

They stopped in front of the office and knocked.

"Come in. ,it was a woman's voice." They opened the door to see a blond woman in the 20s with her dark haired secretary.

" Have a seat." , the secretary smiled kindly as the two sat down.

"We came here to get her uniform." , Neji said with his usual blank face.

"You must be the new Hyuuga student! I'm Shizune and this is Tsunade-sama." ,the secretary introduced with a friendly smile. Hinata smiled.

" I'm Hinata. This is Neji. Hes only making sure I'm comfortable here then he'll leave to his work."

For some odd reason the two blushed.

"So is it one boy or one girl uniform?" , Tsunade heistantly asked as she pointed to the boxes on the floor,full of uniforms. Hinata took a look at the girls uniform carefully.

It had a cute short,not too short, white skirt. And a cute pearl pink turtle neck shirt with white buttons,really uniform like. The boys were similar but had pants instead of skirts and their color was a white with a little bit of light blue.

"One gi-" , Hinata cut Neji off. "One boy uniform please." , Hinata politely asked. Neji shot her a glare, "You're a girl! You're suppose to wear a girl uniform!" Hinata pouted then clasped her hands together,her big eyes watery. "Please nii-san?" ,she begged.

Neji's eyes twitched, too cute!_ 'If this keeps up,I'll get a nose bleed like last time. Damn it! Why does she has to be so cute!?'_ He sighed, giving up.

"Fine." Hinata smiled brightly then hugged him,making him turn red.

"Thank-you nii-san!"

"But it has to be okay with the teachers too." , Neji said. The two turned turned to the teachers,noticing that they were busy trying to stop their nose bleed.

"A-Are you o-okay Tsunade-chan?...You d-don't mind if I call you that right?" , Hinata asked,unsure. Tsunade blushed then nodded.

" A-And its okay for you to wear a boy uniform." , Tsunade weakly smiled. Truthfully the the teachers really wanted to see her in a boy uniform.

"Yes!" ,Hinata grabbed a boy uniform and looked closer at it. "T-Thank-you Tsunade-chan. S-Shizune-chan." , Hinata bowed politely before leaving with Neji to the bathroom. Tsunade and Shizune blushed.

"She really looks like a boy." , Shizune said,still trying to stop the nose bleed. Tsunade nodded.

-

* * *

Hinata stepped out of the bathroom,now changed into her uniform. She had the top of her turtle neck unbuttoned, revealing her necklace and neck. She tied her hair into a high ponytail this time and she had made her bangs look more presentable. Neji stood outside, waiting for her with his eyes closed.

"Nii-san?" He opened his eyes to find Hinata staring at him really closely. He slightly blushed.

"Are you done?" Hinata nodded,her ponytail and bangs gracefully swaying with her movements. She always was graceful but she covered it up with her boyish look most of the times.

"Alright,I'll be going to work now. ",Neji said and started walking but stop when he felt arms wrap around him.

"B-Bye nii-san." , Hinata smiled softly as she looked up at him. Neji smiled then patted her on the head.

"Bye Hinata-sama." She stood there and watched him leave with her backpack held tightly against her body. She sighed as her thoughts drifted to what her classes would be like and how she was going to make friends in a new place. It made Hinata wring her hands together nervously as she looked around the unfamiliar hallways.

"First...how am I going to find my way through here?" Hinata sighed as she leaned against a locker in the empty hallway.

"Oh! Hinata!" Hinata turned around to see Shizune running towards her with a pink haired student and the familiar blond one.

"These two have the same classes with you. They'll be showing you around." , Shizune informed shortly and when the older woman noticed the younger girl was wearing the uniform, she faintly blushed. Hinata blinked, looking at the two carefully before nodding and smiling her thanks.

"O-Oh...Well thanks Shizune-chan." Shizune blushed redder as she tried to keep a striaght face.

"H-Hai, no problem Hyuuga-sama." She pleasantly smiled as she bowed down before walking away to the office again.

The pink haired one smiled brightly. "I'm Sakura! Nice to meet you!"

The blond one grinned, "I'm Ino,the girl from earlier."

"Hyuuga, Hinata. Nice to meet you guys." The two girls blushed.

"We should be going to math class now. Come on." , Ino shyly smiled as she gently pulled Hinata to a class room. While Sakura pulled Hinata's other arm. _'Why am I so shy with this boy? When I'm with Sasuke...its different. But I like being with Hinata-kun better...it feels...nice._', Ino and Sakara thought in a Union.

They entered the class just as the bell rang.

"Wheres the teacher?" ,Hinata asked when she noticed someone was missing.

"Hes always late." , Sakura shrugged then patted a desk next to hers. "Sit here." ,she smiled as her teeth gleamed under the light. Hinata sat down while Ino sat on her right.

There was a bunch of commotion as the students started to take their seats. The classroom was huge with many students talking and laughing as some threw footballs or basketballs. It felt like going to college.

"So this is math?" Hinata raised an eyebrow as she grinned shyly. Sakura and Ino blushed as nodded breathlessly.

The girls in the room paused and turned to look at the unfamiliar voice.

"ITS HIM! THE ONE THIS MORNING!" ,a girl screamed. Immediately a herd of girls ran towards Hinata. _Not on the first day here!_, Hinata paled visibly.

I LOVE YOU!

I WANT TO MARRY YOU!

LET ME BEAR YOUR CHILDREN!

Hinata's eyes twitched at the last comment. She looked around to see the girls had surrounded her. She stood on her chair then jumped over them,landing a few feet behind them. Everyone gaped. Wow, Sasuke did you see the new kid? , Naruto gaped when he watch the boy land gracefully behind the mob of girls. Sasuke turned around and raised a brow, So thats why theres no girls attacking me. don't you feel sorry for the new kid? You're such a cold hearted bastard. , Naruto glared at Sasuke who in turn glared at him.

AHHHH! SO COOL!

HES MINE!

NO MINE!

Hinata paled, _what to do?_ They slowly advanced on her with their eyes locked onto her.

She was the prey and they were the predator.

"Listen if you guys want me to like you then can we start off by not acting like crazy fan girls and just being friends instead?" , Hinata blurted. They paused with hope in their eyes.

"Really? ,a girl asked. Hinata nodded.

"So we just act normal around you?" ,another one asked. "And you'll talk to us? ",another asked hopefully. Hinata raised an eye brow.

"Whats wrong with not talking to you? Why? Your crush doesn't?" All the girls turned to look at Sasuke accusingly but he just simply ignored them.

They nodded with thier head hung.

" Alright then. Deal?" , Hinata asked.

" Deal! ",all the girls yelled happily.

"You're so nice Hinata-kun." , Ino laughed. Sakara nodded," Never thought to meet someone like you." Hinata shyly blushed then everyone in the room was quiet including the boys.

"SO CUUUUUTTTEEE! ",the girls grabbed their nose to stop the nose bleed while the boys did the same.

" Wow, Sasuke...if he wasn't wearing a boy uniform the I would've though he was a girl!" , Naruto blushed as he grinned. Sasuke just shrugged but he couldn't help but keep on staring at the intriguing 'boy' in front of him.

"Hm..."

I wonder what does this year have in store for our favorite cross dresser.

-  
So? Should I continue?

U like it?

Please review and tell me!

UntoldMemories


	2. Jelousy burns into rivalary

* * *

Hinata blinked as she tried to stay awake. She had already finished all the math problems but everyone else wasn't. She could feel her eyes grow heavier and heavier.

"Hinata-kou." ,a voice chirped as she felt something nudge her. Hinata blinked then yawned,rubbing her eyes. The class blushed,she looked so cute!

"Hai, Ino-chan?" , Hinata sleepily smiled. Ino blushed redder.

"W-We have swimming class next. Actually now since class just ended". Hinata stood up and stretched before nodding towards Ino and Sakura.

"Can you show me the way Ino-chan, Sakura-chan?" , Hinata walked out of the class room with the two girls by her side.

"By the way...what did you just call me earlier Ino?" , Hinata asked.

Ino blushed, "Kou...as in prince." Hinata lightly blushed.

"Do...I really look like one?" They both nodded over enthusiastically, "Of course!" Hinata blushed again,causing everyone around her to blush when they looked at her.

"We're here." , Ino pointed to the boys locker room. Hinata sweat dropped as she pulled on her colloar nervously, "Um wheres the girls?" Sakura pointed to the locker room across from it.

"Just get dressed,we'll be waiting when we're done." , Sakura and Ino went into the locker room while Hinata looked back and forth,trying to decide which one to go in.

"Hey Hinata! Lets get changed!" , Naruto grinned then dragged her into the boys locker room.

"N-Naruto-san!" Hinata paled then immediately closed her eyes shut after grabbing a white bathing suit with a large red cross on the low back. She quickly ran out then changed in the girl's bathroom when she was sure nobody was in there.

"Oh, please don't let me be late!" She whispered worriedly as she ran to the indoor pool with all of her speed.

She opened the door then everybody turned to see who it was. It was a dark haired girl with her hair in a high ponytail. Her skin was the color of snow and looked softer then silk. She had a goddess's body! Her figure was perfect! Not too curvy,not too thin. Just perfect! She blushed shyly under all the attention. Wait a minute...why does she look so familiar?

"Kuo-k-k-kun?..." , Ino gaped. The girl looked over to her,a confused look on her face.

"H-Hai?" ,the girl answered heistantly.

Ino and the rest of the girl population at the pool fainted just like that. Hinata blinked as they all fell with a large THUMP.

"You're a girl?!" , Naruto gaped. Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"D-Do I look like a boy to you n-now?" Naruto looked down at her body then blushed red as he started to nose bleed along with everyone else in the room. Sasuke merely looked away and tried to concentrate on something else.

"ALRIGHT!LETS TEST OUR YOUTHFULNESS BY A RACE!-WHAT HAPPENED?!" , Gai looked around the room, baffled at what happened. 20 minutes later the girls finally woke up and the nose bleeds managed stopped. They could finally continue with class.

The girls kept on shooting Hinata with admiring glances for her body and confused ones because she looked like a boy at the same time while the boys tired their best to look away to avoid nose bleeds.

"READY? SET GO!" , the students jumped into the pool then swam off rapidly. Hinata smiled as she felt the refreshing cool water surround her then using what she learned from her old school she sped in the water gracefully.

"Hah!" Hinata gasped for air as she emerged from the water. Gai stood in front of her and grinned proudly.

"Hyuuga! Your youthfulness has won you the race! Oh my!" He sobbed, "This is the first time a new student have ever won! A new record too!"

Sasuke surfaced shortly after, catching a glimpse of Hinata jumping out of the water gracefully as her hair fell softly on her pearl face. Sasuke felt his face heat up slightly but only grew irritated when he realized that he had lost.

For the first time ever.

Against her.

While Sasuke was busy being pissed off, he managed to catch the attention of several girls in the room. He was well built and nicely toned. His chest was bare of hair and water dripped down his body to reveal how defined it. His dark eyes glared at nothing in particular as he swept a hand in his dark locks. "I'm in heaven. ", a couple of girls sighed as they stared at him.

Hinata grabbed her towel then dabbed her face carefully with her eyes closed like she was thinking. "Kou-kun! You won!" ,a girl with red hair done in a braid blushed as she smiled at Hinata. Hinata could only blink in surpirse at the sudden out burst. She had thought once the girls found out she was a girl then they would back off.

' She's just being friendly!', Hinata slightly blushed at her rudeness and the girl's statement before smiling a wide thanks.

The red haired girl gasped in shock before running off and squealing to her friends about what happened. Sasuke could only roll his eyes. Even though we know shes a girl ,shes still a womanizer,making both girls and boys like her. He'd hate to be her. Hinata sighed as she sat down next to him then leaned on the wall. Sasuke turned to look at her curiously.

He never saw her up close before.

She really did look cute and... really pretty...Sasuke blinked then quickly looked away to hide his thoughts. He caught sight of a peculiar silver star birthmark at her collar bone before turning around. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in thought, I wonder why she hasn't fallen for me when almost every other girl has...

"U-Um Hinata...chan! ", Sakura called out unsurely as she headed for their way. Hinata opened her eyes to who it was but then smiled that same boyish smile when she realized it was Sakura.

"Sakura-chan,you look really pretty in that." ,she complimented without thinking. Sakura turned red then stumbled,slipping then falling into the pool with a loud splash.

" Ah!" Hinata quickly ran off to see if Sakura was okay. She wasn't resurfacing,in fact it looked like she was struggling.

"Sakura!" ,Hinata dived in then reached for the girl.

Sakara opened her eyes when she felt soft arms wrap around her. It smelled like mint,cinnamon...and strawberries. She then felt everything become dizzy and black as her last breath faded. Hinata merged from the surface with an unconcious Sakura in her arms, gasping for air. She got up out of the 15 foot pool with the help of Ino before placing Sakura carefully on the floor. Hinata panted as she wiped the water from her face, struggling to regain her vision from the wet contacts.

"She's not moving, Hinata-san!" Ino's eyes grew wide as she listened for a pulse.

"Sakura-chan?" , Hinata asked as fear rose inside her stomach. "S-S-Sakura. Come on wake up sleepy h-head!" , Hinata joked nervously as she shook the pink haired girl's shoulders. "Get Gai!" , Ino ordered a boy who ran off to look for the teacher.

Hinata shook her head desperately when the older girl still showed no signs of movement.

"C-Come on,Sakura-chan. Y-You have to wake up here!" ,Hinata's voice wavered. "Does anybody know CPR? ", Hinata shouted loudly.

"I do!" , Naruto yelled. He looked at Sakura then slowly leaned in...closer...closer...BAM! Sakura woke up then punched him in the face.

"NARUTO! Ack! ",she yelled then started to cough up water violently. Hinata let out a relieved breath as she gently stroke Sakura's back to help her.

"You made us worried sick, Sakura-chan" , Hinata sighed as she flicked Sakura on the forehead. Sakura blushed then looked away. She had actually wanted Hinata to do CPR for her but Naruto had to butt his way in! '_Just how nice it would've been if I was able to taste those small...soft...plump...lips'_ Sakura blushed even redder at her thoughts. _I can't believe I just thought that! I-I mean she's a girl! A-And I'm a girl too! _Sakura stole a glance at the dark haired beauty in front of her before sighing audibly. _She just has to be so freaking beautiful and handsome!_

"Don't ever do that a-again." , Hinata lightly scolded. Sakura blushed again then nodded, "H-Hai...Kuo-kun." Hinata looked at the pink haired girl with surprise as a pink tinge stained her cheeks. The girls and guys blushed. She looked just so darn cute!

" Uh i-if its o-okay if I call y-y-you Kuo-kun. ", Sakura stammered, afraid that Hinata wouldn't like it anymore since she was revealed to be a girl now. Hinata blinked then smiled that same heart breaking smile at her.

"If that makes you happy." ,she shrugged,grinning. The girls swooned while Sakura smiled happily.

"Hai, Kuo-kun!" She grabbed Hinata's arm and hugged it, causing the girl to blush a shade of a tomato.

* * *

It was finally the end of school. Hinata yawned tiredly as she checked her paper," Room 1,672".

Hinata looked up and sweat dropped, "For an excellant and rich school it's still huge. Now...where is my dorm...." She was going to have to share a large dorm with three other people. She just hoped she wasn't going to share with any guys.

"1,672."

Hinata quietly opened the door and peered inside to see a quite spacious livingroom. It had a large couch and T.V. She walked in then turned to see the kitchen and four doors leading to rooms. Hinata yawned again when she saw the glow of the clock hanging on the wall, "11:00pm." She had to buy some things before going to check her room and it took her forever.

"Who are you? Haven't see you before.",a cold voice asked as something sharp jabbed softly at her neck. Hinata froze when realized the cold object was a kunai. "You shouldn't be trying to steal now. Especially from me." ,the voice warned menacingly.

Hinata's eyes turned cold as she elbowed him and flipped him flat on the ground. He gasped for air and was about to jump back up until he saw something glint by his face. He had dark ebony hair tied in a low ponytail and piercing red eyes that seemed to glow faintly in the dark.

"I-I'm new here." , Hinata said softly as she showed him her keys to the dorm.

"Well then...I guess it's my bad." His husky voice whispered seductively to her ears. Hinata stiffened as her heart stopped momenteraliy. _Thank god the lights are off._

She stood up then carelessly threw the kunai an inch away from his face.

"You're good.",he smirked as he stood up and studied her small figure.

"Thanks." ,she smiled shyly then flicked the lights on so the two could get a better look at each other. Hinata's eyes grew wide when she realized she was standing in front of the most handsome guy in the school. Not only that...he was an Uchiha. She could tell easily by the red eyes and the soft...dark hair. Hinata cleared her thoughts quickly to prevent her face fomr going red and embarresing herself in front of him.

_Well I've got a male roommate anyways._ _Just not a bad looking one...._

Itachi studied the girl in front of him for a while. He noticed her white lavender eyes first before trailing down her delicious curves. She was wearing skinny leather jeans and a small white spagetti strap shirt that revealed a part of her creamy stomach. She had short dark hair that fell down to her perfectly sculpted chest. It was probably the best way to tell hjim she was a girl. _She's beautiful..._

"Itachi! Whats with the ruckus out there!" ,a blond haired boy with his hair tied in a ponytail grumbled as he stomped out of his room. He blinked when he looked at Hinata. He turned to Itachi with wide eyes. "Itachi! I didn't know you were gay!" , he exclaimed.

Itachi growled threatneningly, "I'm not idiot. He's err she's our new roommate."

"Oh! I'm Deidara! Nice to meet you!" ,he grinned as if nothing had happened earlier.

"I'm trying to sleep here!" , Sasuke stomped out of his room shirtless as he turned to glare at Itachi and Deidara.

Hinata blushed then covered her face,looking away. "Uchiha-san. Please put on a shirt." ,she sighed. Sasuke blinked when he saw her.

"Kuo-I mean Hinata? What are you doing here?" ,Sasuke almost blushed. He couldn't believed he called Hinata prince! "I'm your new roommate." ,she sighed, unpleased with the thought of hsaring a dorm with him. Sasuke's eye twitched. He is not going to have to share a room with a girl! What if she turns into a fan girl?

"So...can I go to my room and sleep? I'm tired." , Hinata asked as she rubbed her eyes cutely. The others slightly blushed.

"Uh over there." , Sasuke pointed to the door next to him. "T-Thank-you! Gomen for disturbing you! ", Hinata apologetically smiled then ran into her room,slamming the door close and falling asleep immediately. The others blinked. Okay...our new roommate is kinda weird.

-

"Kuo-kun!I need help! ", A girl named Sierra asked as she tried to make her canvas stand on the holder thing. Hinata looked over then nodded. She helped put it up then smiled, "There you go Sierra-chan." Sierra turned beat red. Then when Hinata went back to her desk Sierra fainted from happiness, whispering," Kuo-kun knows my name!I'm forever happy!" They were in art class and they were free painting. Hinata looked over to Sakura and laughed.

The pink haired girl looked up,confused. "What is it Kuo-kun? ",she asked conciously. Hinata laughed again, "You have paint on your nose." Sakura blushed then started rubbing her nose.," Eh?!"

Hinata shook her head. "It's right here." , Hinata took a tissue then wiped the paint of her nose carefully. Sakura blushed redder. While some of the girls and boys glared at her from jealousy.

Sakura nodded, "Thanks!" Hinata smiled then went back to painting her picture. It was a scene at midnight with a full moon and stars out at a beautiful beach reflecting the night sky. Then two figures sat on the sand holding hands as they looked out into the ocean.

It was so realistic...it was breath taking. Soon a crowd appeared behind Hinata. Woah. She looks so graceful. , Naruto gasped as he watch Hinata dab on the figures. One was a little girl and the other one was a little boy. Sasuke looked back at his painting. It looked absolutely horrid. You couldn't even tell what it was. Jealousy burned.

"Sasuke,what did you do-...Bwahahahahaha!" , Naruto laughed when he looked at his friend's drawing.

Hinata looked over then tried hard to resist laughing. "I-It's..pretty g-g-good." , Hinata choked out painfully.

"We like yours better Kuo-kun! ",a bunch of girls yelled. Sasuke glared at her from the corner of his eyes. Never had he thought he would be jealous of her. But he was. Now she was on his hate list. Anyone who did better then him,he hated. And now that person was Hyuuga Hinata. He smirked,wait 'til P.E. He'll put her back in place.

-

Hinata was dressed in P.E shorts and a black baggy shirt with her hair down. She looked way more feminine with her hair down yet still her charms got in the way..again. They were going to play Soccer. 5 against 5. Hinata was on Sasuke's opposite team. And he was just dying to beat her but hid it well as he kept his blank mask on. They were wearing gym shorts and the guys were shirtless. Hinata was a girl so she didn't take her shirt off of course..much to the disappointment from some fans.

"Some had already forgotten she was actually a female. I wonder if Hinata-chan is good at soccer too." , Ino asked Sakura who nodded in agreement.

"Tch like a girl can beat us! Especially with me and Sasuke. ", Naruto grinned.

"Watch it Naruto! You hurt Kuo-kun,you're DEAD!" , Ino and Sakura yelled as they raised their fists in a union. Naruto gulped then took a step back.

" Ano...am I on offense?" , Hinata asked as she put on a red jersey. "Sakura,can you tie my hair in a ponytail for me?" , she asked politely. Sakura blushed then nodded as she ran her hands in Hinata's dark silky locks.

"Your hair is so soft and shiny!" , Sakura said enviously as she tied it into a ponytail. "Thanks. ", Hinata blushed.

"Come on, lets go already! Get into positions! ", Anko yelled as she blew her whistle.

Everyone cringed then ran to their positions on the field. Hinata and Sasuke stood in front of each other,opposite teams. They were both playing foreword.

Hinata smiled, "Good luck Uchiha-san." He gave a short nod but a devious smirk grew on his face.

"Alright...BEGIN!" , Anko yelled enthusiatically as she blew the whistle. Sasuke and Hinata ran foreword to the ball, they were so quick they were like dark blurs racing towards each other. Hinata swiftly kicked the ball to Sakura before Sasuke got it then ran after her other teammates. Sasuke quickly ran in front of Ino just when Sakura was passing it to her then kicked it to Naruto. But Hinata raced in front of Naruto and kicked to her teammate. The game kept on going on like this and soon they were tied. One more point left to break it.

Sasuke growled. No way was he going to lose to her! The two rivals ran towards the ball, Sasuke made a sweeping motion to try to kick it but he tripped on a slippery part of a part of grass. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact of the fall. Hinata quickly darted to him and pulled him up,but accidentally twisting her ankle. She let out a shocked gasp as she felt pain erupt from her feet then she fell to ground after pushing Sasuke to his feet. Hinata fell with a thump on her face just as the ball went into the goal,making Sasuke's team the winner. She took in a sharp breathe as she sat up,trying hard not to move her right leg any more.

"Kuo-kun? Are you okay? ", Sakura asked worriedly as she knelt beside her looking at the girl's slightly swollen ankle.

"I'm fine." , Hinata answered with a grin to calm the pink haired girl.

"But your ankle..." , Ino trailed off when Hinata stood up perfectly and leaned on to her left to ease the pain.

"I'll be fine. ", Hinata assured them. "I'll just go to the clinic now. Don't worry I'm used to getting hurt like this." The other girls frowned then stood up," If you say so... ."

" Uchiha-san, are you okay?" , she asked worriedly. Sasuke grunted then walked away without a thank-you or anything. Hinata's eye twitched, "H-How rude!" She huffed then stalked off to the clinic,trying not to limp like an idiot.

-

Hinata sat on the white bed as the nurse left her to go into her office. Hinata sighed as she poked her bandaged ankle then winced.

"How am I going to go to my shoot tommorow? Nii-san's going to blow a fuse." ,she groaned then flopped on her back to lay on the pillow. Then her eyes slanted down into a funny looking glare, "That Uchiha didn't even say thanks. I hate it when I'm too nice. Hope I won't see him at the modeling center. He is a model too...I hope I won't see Nyomi or the other fan girls." Memories flooded her head, cringing as she remembered them.

"How I love my life." ,she sighed sarcastically.

-

"Sasuke-teme! Why are you so mean to Hinata?" , Naruto asked as he sat at the lunch table. Sasuke stared at him for a while then grunted before going back to eating his sandwich. Naruto scowled, "What kind of answer is that?! I know you can say more!" Sasuke looked back up at him then went back to his sandwich, ignoring the blond again just to irritate him. Naruto's eye twitched. Giving up,the blond went back to eating his lunch.

"Kuo-kun! Are you okay?" ,a voice yelled. The two turned to see Hinata with crutches and looked like she was sulking over something.

"Hai." ,Hinata sighed as she sat down at a table and turned around. Black orbs met swirling white. You could almost say a strike of lightning clash together as they glared at each other. Naruto sighed, why does Sasuke has to be so dramatic with his new rival.


	3. Prince and Princess

* * *

Hinata sighed gratefully as the last class ended. "Where are you going to go for the weekend Hinata-ko-c-chan.", Sakura sheepishly asked after almost calling her prince again. Hinata smiled, "I'll think I'll visit my friends to see how they're doing. How about you come over my house this weekend?" Sakura and Ino nodded eagerly with huge grins glued on their faces. "Sure!" they replied without hesitation.

"Can I come too?" Naruto asked, hoping to get closer to Sakura during the weekend. "And teme can come too!" Naruto grinned as he yanked Sasuke into the group. It would be akward for only him to come with a bunch of girls. Sasuke glared threateningly at him. "That's a yes." Naruto grinned wider, translating the wrong meaning. Being polite Hinata nodded and said through gritted teeth. "Of course, _Uchiha-san _can also come. I'd be very delight-"Hinata cut herself off as her cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

Hinata's POV

"Hinata-sama? How were your first days at your new school?" It was Neji-nii-san's voice. I slightly cringed while I readjusted my crutches and slammed my locker closed. "U-Uh…Its g-great.", I lied. "You're lying." he replied, sounding a little crossed. Dammit, what is he? A human lie detector?! "I know because you're stuttering like you always do when you lie and when you were little." he answered as if reading my thoughts.

"How do you always do that?!" I sighed tiredly as I shifted my backpack. "I raised you and lived with you since you were a baby. I should know what you were thinking at times. Especially when your father disappeared to do work and left you with me all the time…I am the one that raised you after all. I had the best time out of it." he answered with a light grudging tone. Of course I knew he was joking so I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "I guess that's also why I look like a boy now. And sometimes you act like a mom you know that nii-san?" I teased, enjoying the silence on the other line.

"Hinata-sama…did you forget about the picturing this weekend?" Neji asked back. I froze. Then I turned around to see Sakura, Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke staring back at me giddily and whispering how excited they were. Well Uchiha-_san_ was more like glaring and was thankfully quiet though.

"Are you still there, Hinata-sama?", Neji asked. "Huh? Oh yeah…um about that….I-I'm bringing some friends over." Silence.

"Hinata-sam-"I cut him off with a nervous laugh before he could lecture me, "I'll be coming back home today around 5. B-Bye nii-san!" I hung off before he started to lecture me again. Then I sighed. It'd be troublesome if they found out that I'm a model. Maybe I could tell them…. Or not. I also just got transferred to a different school to get away from those crazy fan girls but if I go back home… I hope they wouldn't find me.

Especially Nyomi…I resisted a shudder. "So when are we going today, Hinata-kun?" Ino asked. "At 5 today, so pack up." I hope dad won't be home this weekend. Or else…it could be bad. Maybe I can trust Sakura and Ino. I'm not sure about Sasuke…well he is a model too. But I also model as a girl AND a boy. This is so troublesome. I wish my best friends were here. They always knew what to do.

* * *

Sakura's POV

I couldn't believe it! Hinata-kun was taking us to her house for the weekend! Sure I know that she's a girl. But I can't help it! She's so pretty! And yet be handsome at the same time. It's normal for my heart to beat fast around her anyway... I'm like that around beautiful people…right? I mean come on..everyone acts like that around people like her...I hope.

But I don't get how she manages to look like a boy while being a pretty girl too. Oh how I wish I was her! She's so lucky! Hinata turned towards me and smiled that same heart breaking smile. I could feel my face heat up again "Let's get ready now. Okay?" she then walked off with her crutches to her dorm with Sasuke trailing after her since they were in the same dorms. I turned to Ino and glared at her.

"She likes me better!" I yelled. Ino rolled her eyes then tossed her blond locks over her shoulders. "Psh. Yeah right. She only invited you because she felt sorry for you." she retorted. "Nut uh!" I growled. "Yea huh!" she yelled back. "Humph fine! We'll see who she'll like better over the weekend." I smirked as a plan bloomed in my head. Just what I need to do…

Ino's POV

I blinked then smirked, Sakura's words registering in my head. Forehead girl actually gave me a good idea!

"Alright Haruno, we'll see." I nodded, my smirk growing wider. Kou-kun will be in my grasp by the time I execute my brilliant plan! Haruno won't stand a chance! "Bye forehead!" I giggled as ran off to my dorm, leaving Haruno off to herself. I excitedly threw all my clothes and stuff in my bag after doing all of my homework. I didn't want to do homework at Hinata's house and miss out on the fun. When I was finally done packing I looked up to see what time it was. It was only 3:10. I sighedimpatiently then jumped onto the bed. I smiled as snuggled into my pillow. Maybe I should rest for a bit. I'm so tired from the long week…

About 2 hours later

Something soft and warm shook my shoulders. Then something silky fell on to my face. It smelled so good. Cinnamon… mint…and a sweet scent of strawberries. Wait! Why does that smell so familiar? I opened my eyes and felt my whole body freeze and my face start to burn red like I was slowly lit on fire. Although my vision was a bit blurred from the sleep I could make out most of the delicate details of what was in front of me. Soon I found my breaths becoming shorter as big innocent, pearl colored eyes stared down at me curiously. It looked like an angel was staring down at me.

Did I die in my sleep?! Her or his silky hair fell down and brushed against my face, giving me a tingling sensation as a flowered scent flow into my nose. It smelled like...rasberries with praline and roses. I think I was hypnotized.

I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. Or if it was even humane or legal to look like that. It couldn't be. No one could ever look that good and even worse, get away with it.

"Ino-pig! Quit snoring and wake up!" Sakura's voice bought me out of my stupor. What is she doing here? "Me and Hinata-kun was trying to wake you up for like 15 minutes already!", her bright pink hair came into view as she stood next to the figure in front of me. It took me for a while to register who was right in front of me. I blinked and rubbed my eyes until my vision was clearer.

Embarrassed beyond my imagination was what I felt when I saw her sitting right in front of me, I squeaked, "Hinata-kou?!" Hinata blinked then smiled, "Ino-chan you finally decide to wake up now? " I felt myself melt into goo. She was teasing me again! Just like yesterday when I tripped and she caught me!

I faked a pout then indignantly yelled, "Hey! A girl needs her beauty sleep!" Sakura snickered at my lame excuse and I bet she would've "You're right maybe I can use some. You two look like you guys had too much. I'm so jealous." Hinata said shyly as she got off of the bed then used her crutches.

I found myself gaping then turned to see Sakura doing the same. Jealous?! Is she serious? She's way prettier than us and she says she's jealous because we're prettier?! She sure is oblivious. I bet even more then that dense headed Naruto. "Come on lets go, my friend is coming to pick us up. Naruto-kun! Can you hold my bag for me?"

Normal POV

Naruto grumpily took it and followed the girls out of the door. "Hey teme, can you help me a bit? It so heavy!" Naruto grunted. Sasuke glanced at him and smirked, his definition of saying no. Naruto glared and him and cursed under his breath. When they got out of the school there was a fancy, yet roomy maroon convertible outside. (Sorry but I know nothing about cars!) Naruto gaped, "That's one of the newest models! It's like a million bucks and it's not to be released until 4 months later!"

Hinata sheepishly smiled and scratched her head shyly, "Well, she's kind of rich so…" The group around her quickly looked away to keep themselves from blushing from the adorable sight.

"Hinata!" A figure stepped out of the car. The group, exclude Hinata, all gaped at the sight before them. There in front of them, was a attractive looking woman around 19 or no older than 21 standing in front of them.

She looked almost like Hinata yet her hair wasn't blue, instead it was long mid-waist locks of chestnut brown. Her eyes were pearl colored like Hinata's. Her skin was tanned unlike the other girl and she looked more feminine then Hinata and her face were more cold and calm instead of expressive and openness like Hinata's eyes. She was a sophisticated and mysterious looking woman.

"What took you so long? And I heard Neji said you're bringing…friends?"She trailed off when her eyes landed on them.

"Yeah…Um, meet my friends Oni-chan."

"She's your sister?!" Sakura gaped as they looked back and forth trying to see any resemblance. The only thing they had in common was the eye color!

Hinata smiled softly, "H-Hai, Hanabi Hyuuga." (Yeah…um I made Hanabi older, sorry if you wanted her to be little! Truly sorry!) The woman gave a brisk nod then when she looked at Hinata again she let out a gasp.

"Hinata! What on earth, happened to your leg?!"She fussed as she cupped Hinata's face and inspected her for any more injuries. Hinata instinctly rolled her eyes at her sister's behavior. "You got in a fight again didn't you?! If father found out then-", before her sister could continue Hinata covered her sister's mouth.

"I didn't, I just twisted it in soccer. Now can we go home now? I'm tired and if we delay each other Neji-nii-san might try to cook us dinner." At that the older sister closed her mouth and opened the door for Hinata to get in the front, sending her sibling a little glare. The group looked at each other with doubt. Sweet little Hinata in a fight? Sounds like trying to teach Naruto to say he hated ramen. When they were all seated in the car, Hinata turned to them and apologetically smiled.

"I'm sorry but my sister is a really fast driver, so buckle up if you want ...to live." They stared at her with wide eyes. Hanabi sent her sister a glare then slowly smirked.

"Let's make a good impression of your older sister, Hinata." Her voice was laced with mischief and a tone they could quite place. But they definitely didn't like it. It felt…bad. Quickly, they buckled up and just when they finished; the car lurched forward and zoomed off to who knows where. The wind slapped their faces as the roof closed down and it felt like they were like they were in chained on a rocket.

The cars were like colored blurs to them and they felt like they needed to throw up. Sakura and Ino screamed when Hanabi almost crashed into a car but steered out of the way just on time. When the car stopped, the passengers in the back almost flew foreword if it wasn't for the seat belts. They all sat there, panting heavily while Hanabi and Hinata got out of the car calmly.

The car door opened and Hinata peeked inside with the most solemn, apologetic face ever seen. "I'm so sorry! Are you guys okay?" she kept on apologizing while helping them out.

Sasuke's POV

I glared at her threateningly as I got out. She must have planned this to torture me. She must have. Hinata helped a flustered Sakura out then closed the car door. I rolled my eyes as I watch Ino and Sakura stare at her with admiration and envy. It's good to have those off of me. But I didn't like the idea of losing to…a girl. Especially when most of the schools population liked her. It felt…kind of wrong. Hinata readjusted her high ponytail then pointed to the mansion in front of us.

When I turned around to take a better look at it, I couldn't help but gape for a bit. It was huge! It was almost bigger than Itachi's and my house. The front yard was huge and was perfectly trimmed with a beautiful garden decorating it. There was even a marble water fountain in the middle of a white rose garden and two white cherry blossom trees on both sides. Hanabi had parked us in the driveway after opening the fancy iron gates.

"Neji! We're home!" Hanabi yelled as she helped Hinata carry the bags. A guy around 23 or so got out of the mansion. Wait…is it really a guy? He/she walked up to Hinata and bowed respectfully like she was the master of the house. "Hinata-sama, it's nice to have you home again."He/she politely greeted.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Hinata-sama? Just Hinata would do nii-san."Hinata sighed softly, light annoyance showing in her voice. He/she nodded then stood up straight again before smiling lovingly at the younger girl. He/she had pearl colored eyes too but no purple in it. I looked closer to see it was a boy.

Whoa. For a guy he had really nice long hair. Maybe I should stay away from him…

"Hinata-chan!" A bluish blur tackled Hinata making her fall off her crutches but somehow managed to regain her balance quickly again. Don't tell me that she had ninja training too. Hinata winced and shifted her weight to her left to keep her leg from hurting more. Now I noticed that the blur was a…great another he/she.

It had long dark blue hair and glittering dark colored eyes with thick eyelashes framing them. Hmmm…he/she seems to resemble a girl more though. Her/his skin was almost paler then Hinata's and he/she seemed to be about 17. Two years older than us. Flustered, Hinata squeaked, "H-Haku-kun!" I watched in amusement when her face got redder when the 'thing' snuggled closer to her. Well, well. This is something to see.

Normal POV

"I missed you so much, Hina! I couldn't sleep without you beside me! Now I have you back in grasp!" Haku hugged the poor girl harder. The new arrivals blinked, 'Hina?!' Neji sighed and pulled him off of his cousin.

"He came here 5 hours earlier and wouldn't stop asking when you would get back. Your other friends are coming soon too." Everyone blinked, 'That thing is a he?'

"I missed her! What's wrong with that?" Haku pouted and flicked his silky locks over his shoulder, giving him a very feminine aura. "Hinata-sama! What happened to your leg?" Neji exclaimed when he spotted her bandaged leg. "Soccer. At least she wasn't in a fight again." Hanabi sighed and picked up the crutches.

"Hina! I'm so sorry I didn't realize that you were injured! Are you okay? I'm so sorry Hina!"Haku fussed. And before Hinata could say something he swept her off her feet and held her bridal style in his arms. "Let's take you inside, 'kay Hina? My punishment is to carry you into the house."He smirked then winked. Sakura and Ino gasped at the sight before them. It looked prince and princess except…Hinata was the prince and Haku was the princess….

"Get your hands off of her you-you whatever you are!" Neji growled as he followed Haku inside the house with the others trailing after. He placed her gently on the couch and inspected her ankle. Before he could do anything else Neji pounded him on the head.

"Get your hands off of her you pervert!" he yelled, waving his fist wildly in the air.

"I was only helping her! What's wrong with helping the one I love?"Haku defended himself. Then he turned to Hinata, "Tell him Hina! We can't hide him about our love anymore! He needs to know if you ever want us to be married someday!" Hinata sighed tiredly then collapsed on the couch. "So much for your best friends helping. If Haku could make a mess like this then imagine the others. "she whispered quietly to herself.

At that Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, and Sakura gaped. "What?!"The girls shouted. Hanabi sighed, "Don't worry Haku's like that. That's how he…expresses his feelings for her and tease her." That calmed the girls down a bit. A bit. When the two stopped fighting they were led to the extra guest bed rooms. And the house looked bigger than it did from the inside! When they all finished unpacking and took a bath in their own bathrooms they came down to see a hilarious sight.

Hinata probably took a bath too because her hair looked slightly damp with pink ribbons delicately threaded into her hair, pulling it to the side into a cute single braid. She looked really annoyed and her hands slightly twitched like she was trying not to rip the beautiful pink, satin, frilly, cute dress that fell a few inches above her ankle for free movement. Now she looked like a princess…seriously.

Neji and Hanabi were adjusting the dress for her while Haku stared dreamily at her. Hinata's face was slightly red from irritated. It was amusing to watch.

"Why do I have to wear a dress?! You know I hate wearing these!" Hinata complained when they finished. "If father came home he would want to see you in a dress not you regular clothes. I have to wear one too." Hanabi was wearing a yellow version of Hinata's dress. "Don't worry Hina, I think you look really nice." Haku smiled, revealing a perfect set of dazzling teeth.

He twirled her around and placed her head on his chest, careful not to hurt her leg. "Just like you always do." he smirked when he noticed the shiver traveling down her. "Get your filthy hands off of her! Or suffer!" this time Sakura and Ino accompanied Neji, advancing on Haku dangerously. Haku just pulled her closer, "Why?! She's my princess not yours!"

Great. Just great.


	4. With an Angel

* * *

�

**Forbidden-Memories: Sorry update took so long. A lot has happened. I just moved now Im packing up agian because Im moving again! And we just finished unpacking! Life's just great huh?**

**Well anyway hope you guys like this chapter. It shows a little more 'action' (wink, wink)**

**so Enjoy and remember to review **

**Oh! And speaking of reviews...THANK-YOU so much! I never had so many and I broke past 100! Yay!**

**Thank-you so much and please tell me if theres any errors so I can fix it. Thank-u!**

DISCLAIMER: Naruto does not belong to me, I can only wish so.

* * *

�

Hinata sighed�as she�pushed herself off of Haku. "Fine I'll wear this at home. But when I leave I'll wear whatever I want." she said as she steered Haku out of the other's vicious grip, having used to do it with her earlier friends. "By the way Hinata-chan you look very pretty!", Ino complimented. Sakura nodded, "Kawii!" Hinata blushed, "Thanks…I guess." "Just when do we have dinner? I'm starving." Hanabi rubbed her stomach. "I can cook early for y-"Neji started but the sisters immediately cut him off. 

"NO!"Haku, Hanabi, and Hinata yelled in a union, panic and terror evident in their eyes. Neji scowled and looked away, "Fine we wait for your friends to come." The new arrivals silently made a note to themselves to stay away from whatever Neji cooked while he set up the table. "When are they coming? Are all of them coming?"Hinata asked excitedly.

"They wanted to surprise you."Haku laughed and patted her head like she was a child. "But I'm not sure if all of them will come. You know how busy they are. You might see them at 'work' though." he added. At that Hinata's head dropped down as a dark cloud hummed over head. "So who's cooking tonight?" Hanabi asked as she seated herself at the table.

"I want Hina to cook."Haku suggested as he seated himself. The others did the same but looked doubtfully at Hinata. "You…cook?"Sasuke asked dryly with doubt evident in his voice. "Is that a challenge?" she asked back. He smirked, "Maybe." "I'm cooking then."Hinata answered quickly as she hopped to the kitchen and put on an apron. She slightly rolled up her dress to move more freely and rolled up her elbow length sleeves. "You look so cute!" Sakura and Ino giggled dreamily. While Haku just stayed in his own world…with ahem, a little drool leaking out of his mouth. (sweat drop)

"Hinata remember, be lady-like."Hanabi reminded but her sister just ignored her and turned to her friends. "I need a helper."Hinata smiled serenely, perfectly ignoring a glare that could even burn Sasuke's. "I will!" Three hands shot up. Sakura, Ino, and Haku glared at each other, fighting over who got to help her. Hinata sighed, "You guys…" A pale hand slowly rose up in the air. Suddenly everything went quiet.

Ino, Sakura, and Naruto gaped. "Uchiha-san? You would like to help me?" Hinata asked, not baffled but just a like a normal statement. The Uchiha smirked, "Sure why not? I bet I can do it better." Hinata softly smiled, "Alright let's see." Sasuke grabbed a wooden spoon, "Yeah. Let's start now." While the two cooked and served their dishes the others sat quietly at the table, watching their every moves quietly. "Pst. Make sure Sasuke doesn't get a hold of any knives." Naruto whispered to the others. They warily watched the intense competition, as if they were going to cut each other's throat. 

When they were finally done, the kitchen was filled with the most delicious smells ever. Sasuke set down a fancy looking dish of fried rice while Hinata set down bowl of slightly odd looking curry. Sakura, Naruto and Ino eyed Hinata's bowl warily. They couldn't tell which one the wonderful scent was coming from. Hinata smiled sheepishly, "I didn't really take time in making it look good so sorry if it looks…inedible." Immediately everyone's face turned red. "No, no, no! It looks great!" Sakura persuaded. "It looks really good!"Ino nodded. "Better than what I would've done!"Haku added. Sasuke's eye twitched, annoyed by the sudden change of reaction, "Whatever just try it."

They each scooped a small bowl of curry and a small bowl of rice. "Try mine first." Sasuke watched their reactions carefully. They all took a bite. "It's pretty good." Hinata complimented. Haku pffted, "Nothing compared to my Hina." Hanabi nodded, "My sister's cooking taste better. Yours taste…ordinary." "Then let's try Hinata-kun's." Ino put a spoonful of the curry in her mouth and immediately her face went red. "Is it that bad?" Hinata asked sadly. Sakura looked at her blond rival suspiciously then forcefully put a spoonful in her mouth, her face turning red too. Haku, Hanabi, and Neji just kept eating it, already used to Hinata's wonderful cooking.

Sasuke looked down at his bowl and poked it, ' Is it that bad? Well, one way to find out…' Sasuke and Naruto carefully sipped it than gasped unbelievingly. "Hinata-kun! Will you marry me!" Sakura and Ino yelled, grabbing Hinata's hand in theirs. Hinata blushed darkly as Sakura and Ino fight over her, yelling who deserved her more. Sasuke stared at the curry disbelievingly, it tasted really good. It was slightly spicy and a tint of tang in it. And with the flavor of tomatoes strongly in it. He loved tomatoes and the only one who cooked exactly well like this was…his mom.

When he bit into it, he found himself looking into memories...happy ones that he had long forgotten. He felt his cheeks lightly heat up, if Hinata were to really marry him than he might not mind at all. He quickly shook his head to erase the thought away. 'What was I thinking!' 

"Hey! What are you guys doing with my Hinata-Chan!"An unrecognizable voice shouted. They all turned to see 4 new people standing there. They were all beautiful and breathe taking yet they couldn't match our Hinata-chan's beauty…and err handsomeness. "She's mine! Not yours!" the one that had yelled earlier saved Hinata from the other two girls and pulled the pale girl into her own arms. "TenTen-chan!" Hinata gasped happily when she recognized the brunette beauty.

Sakura and Ino stopped, finally noticing how pretty the brunette looked too. She was about a year older than them and seemed to be Hinata's other friend. "Now did you start the party without us Hinata-Chan? How could you?"Another brunette, boy though, whined. He kind of reminded them of Naruto though he seemed to be more wolfish than foxish like Naruto. "Hinata-chan."A dark haired boy with glasses greeted politely yet shortly. "What are fan girls doing in our house? I thought Neji boosted up the security to keep them out. Are you hurt?"It was a blonde haired girl with four pigtails. They all looked attractive and perfect just like Hinata and Haku. They really looked like a tight group.

"Took you guys long enough." Haku yawned as he looked around the group again, noticing that someone was missing. "Where's-", Hinata cut him off, "Where's Gaara-kun?" "Sorry he said he couldn't make. Quote _'Hn Sorry Hn' _Unquote." Temari sighed. "Oh… Well why don't you guys eat or else it'll get cold." Hinata looked really disappointed but quickly brightened up as the others started eating also. "Hinata-Chan, are you good at everything?" Naruto asked as he ate more curry. "I meant this is ALMOST better than ramen!"

Hinata softly laughed, "Of course I'm not good at everything!" "She's just good at doing stuff but not being a REAL girl." Neji grumbled. Hinata pouted and poked her food. "I'm not good at everything…"she trailed off as her eyes took a glazed look.

Hinata's POV

That's right. I'm not good at everything. No one can be good at everything and I'm good at a lot of things except being a real Hyuuga. Just like what…dad says. Perfect. Perfection. There's really no such thing is there? Well Hanabi and Neji is a true Hyuuga. I'm nothing like them. I work hard to get all A's in my classes but he wasn't satisfied still. I got an early job and won several prizes for my creativity and talents yet nothing pleased him. Nothing ever did. _"__Accomplishing something that Hanabi and Neji had already done won't make you any better. You're far from it now."_That was what he said. I worked harder in my ninja training to be an excellent fighter like what a Hyuuga is supposed to be. _"Weak. You're nothing but a weakling. How are you even a Hyuuga? How can you even be related to me?" _And he hated how I looked. Like a boy when I'm a girl. He hated everything about me. I was kind of glad to get out of the house, away from his abuse, away from all those painful memories.

I just really hope he isn't going to be here this weekend. I really hope he plans to work overtime and forget that I'm coming back…again. "Hey Hinata, do you know how hard it is to not die from those fan girls? How did you live like that for every single day? How can you outrun them all the time? They always ask about you. Always you! When will it be me when I'm REALLY a REAL boy?"Kiba complained while he gobbled down his curry. "It was your fault I had fan girls so stop complaining."I rolled my eyes but held back a smile. "B-B-But it's your fault you listened to me!", Kiba stammered pathetically.

"Huh?",Sakura blinked. "What do you mean?" Hanabi laughed, "Oh that day was HILARIOUS!" She laughed more until her whole face turned red and started to snort. "How very unladylike of you nee-chan.",I complimented dryly. Hanabi stopped dramatically and slowly looked up under her bangs to glare at me. Nii-san and I ignored the look with ease while the others edged away from her."So what happened!", Naruto asked curiously. TenTen-chan giggled, "Well you see how much Hinata looks like a boy right?" They all nodded. "Well Kiba dared her to dress up as a boy in public one day. So he would get more 'chicks'.", Temari rolled her eyes. "But then everyone fell head over heels for her instead of Kiba.", Shino summed it up. "We had to run away from them for 4 years! We still have to now since they think we 'took their Hinata-kun'.", TenTen-chan rolled her eyes.

"I want to see!", Ino blurted out. "I mean go out with Hinata looking like a boy." I coughed and choked on my spoon of curry. "W-W-What!" I sputtered out when I saw the considerate looks on my friends. "Nuh uh! The last thing I want to do is go out there and meet Nyomi again!" I stood up and made a move to go but Hinabi latched onto one of my arms and batted her long eyelashes sweetly. "Come on Hin-na-ta-CHAN…It would only be polite to show your friends around town." She cooed in a overly sweetened voice, way out of her character. I felt my eye twitch as she pouted cutely, which looked very frightening on Hinabi. "Nuh uh! Nii-san, say something!" I turned to Neji as he nodded. "I wouldn't have let you go out but it's extremely rude if you don't show them around since you bought them here." I gaped. I turned to TenTen and Temari for help but they just smirked. "Let's go. Its only 5:00 pm.", Shino stated shortly as he placed down his spoon. I screamed when I felt Hinabi drag me into my room, "LET ME GO! Let Me... GO OR I'LL BEAT THE FUC -MMMPH! HUMPE! MPPH!" 

Normal POV

Hinabi placed a hand over her sister's mouth and expertly carried the thrashing teenager upstairs, obviously used to this. "If you can't run fast then I'll advise you not to come." , Shino said as he sipped his drink. They looked at each other uneasily. "If anything happens to Hinata-", Neji was cut off by Kiba. "I know, I know, you'll gentle fist up our ass. Don't worry we're used to protecting her. Besides we're supposed to anyway." "What do you mean?", Sakura asked curiously. Hinata's friends blinked then smiled sheepishly. "Oh nothing! Ha ,ha ,ha!", Haku laughed forcefully. Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, and Naruto raised a brow at this. "Wh-" Naruto was cut of f by a loud squeal. "OMG! This is my best invention ever!", Hinabi came running down the looooooooong marble stairs excitedly as she lifted her dress up a bit so she won't trip. Very…ladylike...no really, she looked like one of those girls running away from a mice.

She stopped when she noticed that Hinata wasn't behind her. She sighed, "Come on, Hinata! It's not like you never did this before!" Hinata sighed, true. Everyone gasped when they saw her walk down the stairs. There was a boy with a slightly messy and bit of spiky hair-not so spiky, just right- that looked like a cross between Naruto and Sasuke's hair but a bit less spiky. He wore a dark blue t-shirt with black long sleeves under and a black tie hanging loosely around his neck. He wore short dark blue jeans with a silver chain going around his waist as an imitation of a belt and light blue and black chucks for his shoes. He looked cute and playful but at the same time mysterious and handsome with a tinge of beauty from the big pearl colored eyes and night blue locks.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present you the other side of Hinata-**kun**!" Hinabi grinned and pointed to Hinata like she was presenting a queen...er I mean king in this situation. Hinata sighed and ran a hand into her hair smoothly. The girls blushed and swooned at her movement. "Let's go."Hinata headed for the door. Her voice was a bit different too. It sounded a bit more like a boy's. "She's an expert at pretending to be someone else she isn't."Hinabi answered their confused looks. "Well? You coming or not?" She almost looked like and acted like Sasuke. They eyed the two back and forth. "Sasuke, since when was Hinata-chan your twin?"Naruto asked. Sasuke glared at him, secretly mad at how handsome she looked even more as a real boy. "Shut up."

"Wait, Hinata-kou! What about your leg?"Ino asked worriedly. Hinata blinked and looked down at her once injured leg. She smiled and shook her hand, "Oh, its fine. Don't worry about me. Hinabi already healed my leg up stairs so it's back to normal now." Ino blushed and shyly nodded. Hinabi rolled her eyes, "You could've just healed it yourself. You just had to be so lazy." Hinata shrugged and flashed her older sister her heart breaking smile, "I guess I should say thanks, huh?" Her voice was memorizing, soft, and just so…melting! Hinabi scowled and quickly looked away with red cheeks, trying to break from the spell. Hinata smirked devilishly and turned to open the door.

She smiled politely, holding the door open for them. "Beautiful ladies first." All of the female population turned into a living cherry. TenTen and Temari staggered and threw Hinata pouting looks for making them blush then walked out of the door. "Hai, Kou-kun! Hey move it Ino-pig," Sakura yelled and pushed Ino out of the way when the two both tried to enter at once. "Hinata-kun said beautiful ladies! Not your kind forehead," Ino yelled back and pushed back. Kiba's eye twitched, he sighed and pushed them both out of the door so the others can go also. "Hinata, looks like still haven't lost your charm," Shino half smirked and followed Kiba out. Sasuke and Naruto warily followed and soon Hinata came out and closed the door after saying good-bye to Hinabi and Neji.

"Hey let's go to the café," Kiba grinned. "We just ate," Temari sighed and shook her head. "Aw, come on!" "Let's walk around here and cut through the park. By then we'll be hungry enough to go to the café," Hinata suggested. Everyone agreed. They opened the gates and went out onto the streets, passing some expensive looking stores. Passer-bys eyed Hinata and whispered to whoever they were walking with, throwing Hinata a warm welcome back look. "People sure know you huh," Sakura asked. "Hinata is well known here because she lived here since she was a baby. She made a lot of friends with people." They looked back and sweat dropped when some girls winked at Hinata and she weakly yet politely waved back, causing them to stumble and walk through a wall. THUMP! Ouch.

"This city is amazing,", Sakura gasped when colored lights blinked on the snowy trees. And the colored decorations shined under the street lights. Hinata grinned and looked over to her, their shoulders brushing. "Yeah. But not as amazing as you." Sakura stopped and blushed, looking up at Hinata. The bright lights seemed to brighten behind her and the dark starry sky seemed to be in harmony with her, shinning and bathing her in silver light. A wind blew by and ruffled with Hinata's dark locks. Sakura felt her heart speed up incredibly then when Hinata smile back at her,that was the final straw for her. Sakura's eyes widened as she whirled around covering her nose when she felt something trickle down her nose. "Sakura are you okay?" She quickly nodded and walked away, trying her hardest not to look back in case she would faint this time.

"You too, huh?" She looked over to see Ino with tissues stuffed up her nose. Sakura nodded. Ino sighed and gave Sakura a pack of tissues, "It's hard to remember and tell whether or not she's actually a girl or boy." Sakura sighed along and took the tissues gratefully. "Seriously. For once I agree with you." Hinata sighed in the background, "I was just being nice…and friendly…. I just wanted to be like a GIRL friend not a BOYFRIEND." "There's the park!", Kiba grinned pointing at a spectacular park. Haku smiled and held Hinata's hands," You mind?" A pink tinge marked her cheeks as she shook her head and let Haku pull her, while Sasuke steamed from the back.

'Wait…why the hell do I care about her!', Sasuke grumbled as he disdainfully followed the group in the huge and beautiful park. "Wow, this park is huge!" "Yup, the best place for training or just hanging out.", Temari grinned. Hinata sighed, "If only Gaara-kun was here." "Gaara? Why does his name sound familiar?", Sasuke asked. Hinata sweated, "Oh? Gaara? He's just a n-normal friend o-of mine." Sasuke raised a brow then smirked, inching close to her despite the fuming Haku. "Why are you nervous? I'm…not getting you nervous right?"

At that Hinata gaped then her face turned red, not from blushing or embarrassment but fury and indignation. "Excuse you! I am not and WILL NEVER like a stuck up arrogant person like you!", she huffed then marched off. Sasuke smirked to himself, "Really?" They followed her, and ended up at a fancy looking café where you can either chose to eat outside or inside. "Wow, you're right. I am hungry, that walk sure was long.", Ino grinned and picked a table outside. "I'll order something tasty for you guys, okay?", Hinata asked politely. The girls blushed and nodded. Sasuke followed her, "I'll order my own meal." Hinata shrugged, "Whatever you want. Excuse me but-uh oh…." Hinata immediately paled when she spotted who it was at the cashier. "Hin…na...ta? Hinata-kou!" A girl with orange hair curled at the ends, falling to her shoulders and slanted seductive pink eyes yelled happily. She was nicely tanned and had nice full curves, but Sasuke had to admit Hinata's was better…if only she showed it. The girl was pretty, even had Sasuke had to admit it that also.

"Hinata-kun!", she squealed and jumped from behind the counter with tremendous speed, tackling Hinata into a huge hug. "I've missed you so much!" Hinata wobbled as she tried to stay balanced and standing while the girl wrapped her legs and arms around Hinata's waist and chest, making the cross dresser carry both of their weight. "Nyomi.._chan._", Hinata gasped, chocking from the hug. The girl blushed then slowly climbed off of the female, male, or whatever she thought Hinata was. Nyomi blushed redder and bowed down, "Gomenasi Hinata-kun, I've just missed you so much…I-I-" Hinata sighed, "It's alright, I forgive you." Nyomi beamed and battered her eyelashes, "Really!" Hinata felt a shiver travel down her spine, why did she have to be so nice?

She slowly nodded. Nyomi smiled then took Hinata's hand in hers tenderly. "Hinata-kun….I missed you so much. Please don't leave me again." Nyomi whispered. Tears sprang in her eyes as her thick lashes tried to blink them away. Hinata's eyes widened, "N-Nyomi…" "Kou-kun? What's taking so long?" Sakura asked as she entered the store then froze when she saw Nyomi holding Hinata's hands. Nyomi's head whipped around glaring at the pink haired girl, 'did she just call MY Hinata, kou-KUN!' 

"What-the-HELL-ARE-YOU-doing-with-Hinata!" Sakura hissed. Hinata paled, "Uh…girls let's not-" Nyomi and Sakura was now face to face, cursing at each other their hands itching to strangle the other. Hinata sighed before whispering bitterly, "I hate my life." Sasuke could help but snicker at the scene but when he turned to rub it in Hinata's face, he just stopped. She almost looks…sad. The always happy face she wore seemed to crack as she looked down at the floor with her bangs framing her face so elegantly. And she somehow managed to still look a bit like a girl in the outfit she was in. He sighed as he grabbed her arm, he was just going to regret this. He knew it.

She looked up, surprised at the sudden contact. "Uchi-," Hinata was cut off when Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand to keep her from talking. "Shh," he whispered in her ear, and with that they jumped out of the window, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. The whole time Sasuke had to try not to temptingly drop her by 'accident' but it was also hard to let go. Her skin was just so soft…not to mention her lips. He vaguely wonders how they would taste until he tripped falling face first in the snow. Sasuke growled as he sat up, wiping the cold snow off his face. 'What the hell was he thinking! She's a fucking cross dresser! He and her is never!' Sasuke grumbled under his breath as he stood up, shaking the snow off his clothes. Wait…where's Hinata?

He looked around, almost panicking when he realized they were on a rooftop and he had really dropped her19 floors down. "Hin-," he was about to take a step when a squeak made him look down. There was Hinata lying under him…between his legs. "Uchiha-san, I-I would appreciate it very much if you would p-please move!" Her eyes were tightly closed and her pale face was painted with dark red as her hair rippled like waves. He was right, he did regret it. His cheeks also tinting pink as he moved still confused on how he didn't notice her.

Hinata slowly sat up shaking the snow out of her hair as some melted water dripped done her face. Sasuke felt his breath turn into a lump in his throat at the scene unfolding before him Did she always…had to be so….attractive and…beautiful. The moonlight embraced her in a loving glow. The Christmas lights glowed behind her, making the overall scene look like an angel was playing in the snow. The melted snow had washed off the gel Hinabi had put on her hair so when Hinata straightened her hair out, it fell down like it should; falling down her like dark glittering water. Her pear colored eyes seemed to drift off until she spotted him.

"Uh…thanks," she started uncomfortably but then a smile slowly blossomed onto her face, "Thanks Uchiha-san." Sasuke still couldn't say anything yet, his voice clogged up in his throat. "Uchiha-san?" Sasuke felt his mouth twitch a little. How come she never called him by his first name? She calls everyone else by theirs. Sasuke grunted as he looked away, why did he care anyway? Hinata sighed as she stood up, "It's good to run for once a while…or should I say…get kidnapped?"

"Kidnap! Hey, I helped you there," Sasuke hissed indignantly. Hinata blinked at his sudden reaction before a small giggle rolled off her tongue. It was the first time Sasuke noticed how soft and how beautiful her laugh was. And how her voice was barely louder than a breath but musical like an angel's. "I know. Thanks." He grunted as he sat down on the edge to look over the streets and the people under them. Hinata followed suit. The two just sat there in silence until Sasuke spoke, "Are you happy?"

Hinata blinked, looking up at him, confused at the sudden question. "Happy?" Sasuke just stared ahead, a little confused why he was asking but when he turned to look at her…he just wanted to tear of that mask of hers. She stared him questionably with a small smile resting in on her lips. She always seemed so content. So perfect. So loved. So adored and pampered. She seemed to love it. Love her life. Was it true? Was it just an illusion? A mirror to show us what we wanted to see only and not the other side...When it's really broken?

"Are you happy with your life?" He elaborated again. Hinata raised a brow, "Well….duh." He turned around, bending a bit lower to meet her height. Hinata's face immediately turned red at the closeness. "You're lying." Her face got even redder, 'H-He saw? H-How?' 

"No I'm not," she whispered, not being able to talk louder at how close he was. He had to lean in to hear, smirking when he saw how flustered she was. Sasuke just nodded before looking away, "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Hinata quickly looked away, her face still red as she scooted away from Sasuke for more room. "A fragile glass doll." She looked up, "What?" Sasuke smirked as he pointed to the full moon, "What does that look like to you?" Hinata looked ahead, a smile growing on her lips. "Beautiful serenity."

He raised a brow, scoffing at her words. "It just a glowing piece of rock." Hinata rolled her eyes, typical men. "It's not just a glowing piece of rock." She scowled, biting his reply.

"It's something that's always there for you, no matter what. Even if you can't see it," Hinata argued back. Sasuke couldn't help but be amused at how much she was like a child. Over a small problem, she gets all defensive. But he could see something past those silver liquid orbs of her.

"A fragile glass doll indeed, huh? Too bad it's broken and no one knows," Sasuke whispered. Hinata frowned, "What are you trying to say Uchiha-san?" His eye twitched before he turned around to face her, his strands of hair brushing her slightly on the face.

Hinata's POV

I felt my heart thud loudly in my ears as the strands of silk brush my face. It was so soft…like an angel's touch. He smelled…like cinnamon and…a deep masculine scent of roses. My face instantly went red again. What is wrong with me? 

Sasuke stared at me, annoyance clear n his eyes, "Why can't you ever call me by my first name?" I blinked when I noticed a very pale shade of pink travel across his face. Was he….-

"Uchiha-san…are you….blushing," I asked which somehow made the color brighter. Maybe he had a fever. "Are you feeling okay? Maybe you have a fever….," I said while I pulled him down, resting my forehead on his. It was pretty cool but the skin on his cheeks instantly got warmer. Sasuke's eyes grew wide, paralyzed in my arms. But he snapped out of it and yanked himself out of my hold, "I'm fine!"

"I was only worried…," I said, trying not to snap. He's so difficult to understand! He sighed, ruffling his hair.

"Anyway, I told you to call me by my first name. I'm getting tired of Uchiha-san." He repeated, drawing the subject back in. I puffed, if that is all he wants then fine. He seemed to be amused at my response because a smirk tugged at the corner of lips with his eyes watching my movements.

I opened my mouth, "Sa-Sasu….," I felt my cheeks go red. The name felt weird going down my tongue. I just couldn't say it. He raised a brow, "Sas-keh. Sasuke. Got that?" I felt my cheeks go from pink to red from indignation. "Sa….," I watch him look at me expectantly, curious on why I couldn't say his name. "Sasu-," right when I was about to finish it, Sasuke had leaned in to hear me better…and slipped. And by instinct he put his hands in front of him to catch his fall. And guess what was in front of him? Me.

The next I knew I found myself in such a situation that wanted to make me jump off of the building right here, right now. I never felt my cheeks get so hot from embarrassment nor the beating of my heart so loud and fast. I bet my face was redder than a cherry. Sasuke Uchiha, you are a pervert! "Pervert suits you better!" I yelled as I slapped him, removing his hands from my chest. He groped me! I got up and stalked to the other end of the room, burying my face in my hands. His face…I couldn't believe it but it was equally red like mine. Maybe that was just the hand print from my slap….

Sasuke's POV

I couldn't help blush even harder, reaching up to soothe the side of my cheek. I couldn't believe what I just did. By accident here! It was not intentional…although she was so soft and- GYAAH! Get it out of my head! Something is definitely wrong with me! And she also called me pervert. First time anyone called Sasuke Uchiha a pervert. He never felt his heart beat so fast. Even at a single eye contact.

She was just so…child like. Innocent. Pure. There was an air of innocence around her that seem to say 'protect me' in a sort of way. I sighed rubbing my temples. I know what's wrong with me now.

The worst has come.

The end of the world is here.

Because….

Because Sasuke Uchiha had fallen in love.

With Hyuuga Hinata.

I looked up to see her sitting with her back facing me. The wind wisped around us, bring her sweet scent of honey dew and a mixed aroma of roses and flowers. Her hair delicately mingled with the wind like dark ribbons in the wind. The moonlight bathed her again in serenity. Her hair turning slightly silver with an amazing array of colors under the night sky.

And I don't know if I imagined it or not but I could've sworn I saw translucent pairs of wings sprout from her back. A feather slowly soared into my hand and I grabbed it. My eyes growing with fascination as I stared at the large feather. I never saw such a pure white feather or one this big! Then the wind plucked it out of my hand before I could do anything else, carrying it away

But I Know now.

I know…that I'm in love with an angel. Not just NY...

Hyuuga Hinata is that angel.

Great, just great huh? I hate my life.

* * *

Review please and thnk-you.

I hope u liked it (smiles)

* * *


	5. Oh no, not him

* * *

**Mirrors. I hate them**

* * *

I just kept my eyes straight ahead as we trudged together, side by side. I just ignored the girl next to me, her hair wet and damp from melted snow, with punk / skater clothes that seemed to come from the boys' section. She highly resembled a boy and if it weren't for the long hair, the girls behind us would be hitting on her already.

She readjusted her silver chain belt before glancing up at me shyly. I could tell she wanted to tell me something but I just ignored her. Whatever she wanted to say won't be my problem. I winced when the stinging on my cheeks resurfaced, reminding me what **I **should say instead. I simply grunted, walking a little faster but she still kept up with ease.

"Do you even know where to go," Hinata asked trying to look up at me but I just took a turn around the corner, ignoring her. "H-Hey," she yelled running after me. "Don't go there-"

I just took off faster. I know this path is to her house. Why did I even bother coming anyway? There was the Hyuuga Manor up the hill, although…I was coming at the back not the front. Oh, whatever I just wanted to take a bath then sleep.

"No," Hinata jumped in front of me, her eyes wide as she tried to block my view. What is with her?

"Move, isn't that your house?" She paled, now whiter then paper.

"Please don't go through the back. We're not allowed to. We have to go through the front," she answered quickly, her eyes pleading. I sighed, giving in. What's with the back anyway? Well it's not my business. I just followed her, glancing back to see something glinting in the snow. What was that? It seemed awfully familiar. I shrugged away my thoughts as I hurried after Hinata. A nice hot bath never sounded better.

Hinata took out her keys, which had to be more than 30 in one ring! She quickly switched to a white key with a huge H on it, putting it through the lock and turned it. Before she put it away I noticed she had one that looked like a high tech key, like the ones for security. I frowned, something seemed kind of odd. Her behavior was more peculiar than ever. Especially with the back, she was so afraid of me finding out about whatever she was hiding there. And all those keys…there must be a bunch of locked rooms in here! I scoffed, why do I care anyway?

She opened the large door slowly; as if afraid something was going to jump out at her. I rolled my eyes, "Just open it!" I gave a push, making the door swing open the whole way with a large boom.

"Hinata!" A blur raced down the staircase, jumping at her. And while the blur was in mid-air, she just had to sidestep out of the way. Which meant…IT hit me instead. CRASH!

"HEY!GET OFF OF ME," I seethed through my teeth, pushing IT off of me.



"You! Why are you always with her?! She's mine," Haku growled, getting up as he stood defensively in front of the Hyuuga.

"Haku….not tonight…..," Hinata sighed, her soft voice barely louder than a whisper, "Don't wake up the others. Please turn off the lights for me. Night, Haku-kun…" She paused at me. "Goodnight," she said directly at me, being as polite as she could. I blinked. Great at first she wouldn't say my first name, called me a perv and now she won't even call me by anything! I blinked, thinking for a moment. Why do I even care?

Haku's face softened, "Oh. I understand. Goodnight Hinata-chan…" He pulled her closer, softly kissing her on her cheek. Her face instantly flushed red as he let go of her. For some reason…my heart tightened at the sight between him and her. Hinata smiled softly before going upstairs, leaving the us behind. I got up, dusting myself until I found myself cornered by Haku. I never saw him so mad before, his aura seemed to radiate with a murderous intent.

"What happened? What made Hinata so upset?" He asked quietly, so he wouldn't wake-up any one. I shrugged, not at all intimidated. He growled, his fists clenching and unclenching, it seemed as if he was trying his hardest not to hit me. "This isn't a joke. You should never mess with Hinata."

I frowned. Why was everyone so over-protective of her? Just because she's the heir of the Hyuuga clan doesn't mean she has to be taken care of so strictly. I just smirked, "Night." I walked up the stairs, leaving him standing there in fury.

-

Hinata's POV

-

I sighed as I opened the door, immediately dropping onto the bed. "So…tired." I sighed, stretching out then slowly flipping over. Suddenly familiar blond ponytails came in view. What the-

"Hinata-sama!" Temari yelled, yanking me into her arms, hugging me tightly.

"Why did you just ditch us like that?!" Kiba hissed, closing the door so no one will see what was going on.

"What are you guys d-doing in here?" I whispered anxiously, totally surprised. Why hadn't I sensed them?! My shoulders slumped in disappointment. If father knew how careless I was, I would be dead.

"We waited in your room until you got home for some privacy." Shino answered simply.

"Neji was mad! So was Haku and Hinabi! We were all worried!" Kiba yelled, waving his arms around him frantically.



"Shh," TenTen hissed then turned to me, "Hey…Hinata-sama, are you ok? I noticed that you looked kind of troubled…" She paused then lowered her voice, seeming very dangerous. "Did he do anything to you? If he did we'll-"

Immediately I felt my cheeks flush as an instant replay of what had happened earlier flashed in my head.

_I opened my mouth, "Sa-Sasu….," I felt my cheeks go red. The name felt weird going down my tongue. I just couldn't say it. He raised a brow, "Sas-keh. Sasuke. Got that?" I felt my cheeks go from pink to red from indignation. "Sa….," I watch him look at me expectantly, curious on why I couldn't say his name. "Sasu-," right when I was about to finish it, Sasuke had leaned in to hear me better…and slipped. And by instinct he put his hands in front of him to catch his fall. And guess what was in front of him? Me._

_The next I knew I found myself in such a situation that wanted to make me jump off of the building right here, right now. I never felt my cheeks get so hot from embarrassment nor the beating of my heart so loud and fast. I bet my face was redder than a cherry. Sasuke Uchiha, you are a pervert! "Pervert suits you better!" I yelled as I slapped him, removing his hands from my chest. He groped me! I got up and stalked to the other end of the room, burying my face in my hands. His face…I couldn't believe it but it was equally red like mine. Maybe that was just the hand print from my slap…._

"No!" I said as slowly as I could, almost unable to repress my blush. "I'm fine. Besides if something did happen, you guys know I could take care of myself-"

"But we're supposed to take care of you! We're your bodyguards!" Kiba interjected.

"It's NOT only as our job but as a friend too, Hinata-sama." Temari said, seating herself next to me on the bed. I sighed, knowing fully well whatever I would say they would never stop being protective of me.

"Yeah I know." I fell onto the bed and closed my eyes. "I'm just…tired." TenTen nodded as she patted me on the head, "Alright."

"We'll leave you so you can get some rest for the photo shooting early morning." Shino said as he carefully tucked me in comfortably in bed. I blushed, smiling awkwardly at them. They were almost like my own parents sometimes.

"Thanks guys." I yawned as they left the room and turned off the lights. I closed my eyes for a moment before shooting back up.

"The photo shoot is tomorrow!" I gasped when Shino's words finally registered in my head. Why do I always forget these things? But…doesn't Sasuke have to go to tomorrow's too? Not good!

-

Sasuke sighed as splash some of the warm water onto his face. He sighed again as he stepped out of the bathroom and onto the queen sized beds. Apparently the Hyuugas even had enough money to put every guest bedroom with queen sized beds. Sasuke rolled to the side, he was having trouble sleeping. Not to mention he had to wake up early tomorrow to go to the stupid photo shooting.

He hated his job. Being a top model. Always having to look pretty. Always expected to be perfect. But…the main reason he couldn't sleep was all because of that girl. Hinata. He didn't understand at first 

when he started to be jealous of her. But now he knew it all ended in one hard crush. He groaned and shut his eyes tightly, trying hard to sleep. Why did he even come here?

-

"Ahhh!!" Sasuke bolted up immediately and shook his head to get the ringing out of his ears. "What the hell?" He got out of bed and opened his bedroom door to see everyone was doing the same thing as him. Except very two specific girls standing in Hinata's doorway. They screamed again, making it very clear that they were the ones that screamed in the first place.

"What are you two doing together in there?!" Sakura screeched, pointing accusingly at whoever was in there. At that, everyone else scrambled to the doorway to see what was going on. Sasuke blinked, wide eyed at the scene in front of him.

I blinked, slowly waking up when I heard a very familiar voice scream. I yawned, holding my head tiredly as I looked up to see almost everyone staring at me and in my bedroom doorway. I couldn't help but blush under all the attention, it was very unnerving.

"What's going o-" I stopped short when I finally noticed a familiar snore right next to me. I closed my eyes and pleaded that it wasn't happening and finally looked over to my side to see if it was really true. There he was, sleeping peacefully with his arms wrapped around in bliss. I felt my whole face turn red. This wasn't new, he did this for years already but…all my friends are here. And it looks like…a very bad situation.

"This isn't what it looks like!" I said, sitting up and accidently waking up Haku. He yawned and pulled me closer.

"Did you sleep well last night Hina-chan? You were very aggressive last night. You kept-," He stopped short when he finally spotted them. I couldn't help but blush even redder, knowing how wrong it sounded.

"H-Hinata," Ino stuttered, her face red as well. "You two were…" Sakura trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. I shook my head, "NO!" Haku rolled his eyes.

"When I said she was aggressive I just meant she kicked me a lot in her sleep. What are you guys thinking about? My Hina-chan isn't like that…to me yet." He sighed, flipping over in one side to sleep again.

Neji growled, yanking him up by the ear, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop sneaking in her room and…," He paused looking for a good word, "sleeping in here instead your room?" Haku whined.

"But I've been doing this since we were little! You can't stop me from loving her!" I sighed, rolling my eyes. Neji twitched.



"Yes, but you're in high school now! It's not like since you two were in 1st grade! Things are different now!" He dragged the whiner outside to let me have some room.

"Well…that's another normal morning…minus the screaming though," Hinabi lazily stated as she eyed Sakura and Ino in annoyance. The two flushed in embarrassment.

"So…nothing happened?" Naruto unsurely asked.

"Nothing ever happens between the two. They used to sleep together when they were little. Haku got used to it so…he likes sneaking in her room to sleep with her. Nothing unusual." She answered easily, convincing them immediately. I sighed, giving her a thankful look. She just shrugged and left to her room, getting ready for work.

We just stared at each other awkwardly. "So…did you guys sleep well?" I asked with a smile. They turned pink and nodded.

"Hai, Hinata-kun! The rooms you gave us were great!" Ino giggled. Sakura nodded, happily after giving Ino an irritated glare.

"So what are we going to do today?" Naruto asked enthusiastically. "Last night was great! But what happened to you two last night?" Sasuke seemed to have stood still for a moment. I quickly opened my mouth before they started to suspect anything.

"Fan girls. They were everywhere! We split up and ran home." I laughed casually, hoping that they would buy it.

"Oh." They nodded in a union, understanding. Sasuke gave me a confused look, surprised I helped cover him. And was successful at it. "I have to go somewhere today so I won't be back until the afternoon." I sighed, ignoring his look. I really don't want to go to the photo shoot today but I had too. They always seemed to wear me out. I unconsciously let out another heavy sigh. They blinked.

"Really? Teme has to go to his precious modeling job today too." Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous because I'm handsome and you're ugly." Sasuke smirked. Naruto growled, "You wish!" And just like that they started bickering. I blinked than laughed. I could tell this was a normal everyday thing judging by Ino and Sakura's annoyed faces. "Why don't you guys go eat breakfast? I need to get ready." I suggested.

"Breakfast! I'm starving!" Naruto grinned, rubbing his stomach as he ran downstairs with the girls in tow. Sasuke gave me an irritated look as he left. I couldn't help but stuck out my tongue at him. What a jerk!

"I saw that!" He smirked, walking down the stairs. I really don't like him. I gave a sigh as I closed the door and locked it. I stared at my mirror and scratched my head, giving it an annoyed look. Good thing the wig didn't come off in my sleep or else Sasuke would know who I really am.



I stared at the reflection sadly as if it was a curse. I slowly took off the wig, letting thick waist length hair fall past thighs. My real hair was a dark midnight blue, almost darker than black. It shined different colors in the light. I slowly took out my contacts and blinked, adjusting to vision. I looked up to find myself staring into familiar icy-blue eyes with flecks of silver glittering in them. I sighed, breathing out heavily. I quickly put on a vest, hiding my chest than grabbed a pair of skinny black jeans and black shirt with a red -- smiley.

I grabbed my dark red chucks and tied my hair into a low ponytail. My hair was long. But so was Neji's. I'll never cut my hair! It's the only thing that's like a girl on me. I took a cloth to wash off all the makeup off my face, my skin was no longer peachy anymore. I had pale skin now, almost snow white. I did the same to my arms and legs. I glanced at the clock, "They're going to be here-"

HONK! I blinked, looking out my window to see a black limo parked outside the gate. I waved and gestured for them to move to the left a bit. I opened the window and grinned when I spotted the same giant tree cherry blossom next to my left, and reaching all the way out to the gate. I took a deep breath in and jumped out, grabbing onto a branch and swinging up, landing on a thicker branch. I carefully jumped from branch to branch, silently thankful that the tree's branches were thick.

They opened the car roof and I jumped in, landing on my usual seat. "Hinata! You did it again!" Kiba laughed. "I honestly don't understand why you just can't take the stairs! One day you're going to fall off and I'm going to have a heart attack!" Temari scolded. I laughed, "I've been doing this for years, Temari-chan! Besides, my friends are still there. They can't see me." TenTen sighed.

"That's our Hinata all right. Let's go Shino. It's going to be long a day."

-

-Normal POV-

-

Hinata sighed, patiently sitting as her makeup artist and hair stylist attacked her with combs, blush, and all the things you can think of. "It's nice to have you back, _Hiroshima-_sama." Hearing her fake last name being called, she looked up, flashing them a stunning smile.

"Nice to see you guys too, Usagi-san." The green haired girl flushed as she tried her best to finish combing her hair. Her makeup stylist sighed, giving her a dirty look. "You're the same Dasiuke Hiroshima alright. You never seem to change, always hitting on young defenseless girls." Hinata gave her a cheeky grin.

"Fuyuki-san, you haven't changed yourself. You're still beautiful woman I miss talking to!," Hinata gave a dreamy sigh, "All I could do was dream about you. But now…" She smirked, taking the woman's slender hand. "I have you back in my grasp-"BONK!



"Ayah! Fuyuki-san! You're so mean!" Hinata whined, rubbing her head. The older woman were blushing beet red, scowling. "Well since you said I haven't changed, than you should remember to behave properly around me!" Hinata pouted; a tear in her eyes. She tugged on a blushing Usagi cutely, "Usagi-chaaan! Fuyuki-san is being mean to me!"

Usagi held Hinata safely in her arms, "Fuyuki-chan, leave the poor prince alone! And I was almost finished with his hair!" Fuyuki's olive green eyes twitched. She huffed than flicked her curly bronze hair over her shoulder. "You spoil him too much, Usagi." She sighed. Hinata stuck out her tongue playfully but stopped when Fuyuki glared at her. She pouted while Usagi laughed at the scene, fixing the hair again…well the wig. Since Hinata wore the wig when shooting as a boy.

"Daisuke hurry up! You have the shoot the picture with me and I'm already done," Temari sighed. Hinata looked up and blinked, "Wow, you look amazing! Not that you aren't already…" Temari had her usually curly hair brushed out into silky wavy golden locks with red highlights. She wore a burnt sierra lipstick color with faint blushes and a two red ear piercings. Her blue eyes were brought out with a faint reddish golden color and dark mascara, so it wasn't overdone but just perfect. The theme this time was punk and rocker style. Another couple picture for Hinata to do. Once again, she was picked to be a boy. Do you how tiring it is to pretend to be a boy and girl? Two different people! Daisuke Hiroshima and Naomi Hiroshima! Truthfully, Hinata was getting sick of everything.

"He's done now Temari." Usagi chirped, looking at her artwork proudly. Hinata blinked, "Already?" He looked in the mirror and sighed. Typical women. His hair was done in sexy, almost rough way. Fuyuki had applied makeup to her face to show her 'sexy' cheekbones a little bit and some tan. She also had black ear piercing! She looked-

"Sexy." Fuyuki purred. This time Hinata was the one that gave Fuyuki a dirty look.

"Alright! Are you done yet? Hiroshima-sama, p-please follow me." The co-director stuttered leading her and Temari to the scene. The background was an alley. Hinata sighed, how creative.

"Alright let's show some love! Hit it!" The director shouted, sitting comfortably in his seat as his workers stumbled to work.

-

Hinata's POV

-

I took a deep breath and waited for Temari to give me a nod. After she nodded, I cupped her chin and leaned forward until I was only a breath away, putting on a smirk. I could feel her breath getting shallow as her cheeks tinged pink. It looked like I was the predator and she was the prey. The camera snapped. I could hear the other models whispering to each other, awe struck and captivated. I really wanted to run out into freedom.



"Alright! Next scene! Let's add…a room background and a bed!" The workers rushed around, quickly changing everything in a snap. I frowned, "A bed?" Temari stared at the director like he was crazy. The co-director handed me a C-D player and a random c-d case. "Just listen to music on the bed and cuddle a little bit," he said, breathless as he rushed back to the director's side.

I looked over at Temari, "Are you ok with that?"

She shrugged and gave me a small laugh, "We're friends. If you were some random guy, that would be a whole different story." I laughed.

"Alright…" They kept making me and Temari take some embarrassing photos as a couple dealing with music. But I have to admit they turned out good.

"Good, good! Let's take a break!" The director yawned, leaving the room. I laughed, "I still can't believe he made you were a pink and you actually wore it!" Temari huffed.

"There are times where sacrifices or made!" She steamed, sticking out my tongue. I gave her a smug look, making her immediately falter. She blushed.

"Stop doing that!" She scowled. I blinked.

"Doing what?" I asked, confused.

"Using your boy charm!" Temari snapped, "It's not funny!" She blushed even redder when all I did was stare at her like a clueless idiot. Since I really am clueless idiot in this situation.

"I was not!" I retorted.

"Well you just did it again!" She pointed at me accusingly.

"Well it's not my fault I look like a boy AND a girl at the same time! Do you think I want everyone to think of me as their 'prince'?! Have you ever thought of that, Temari?!" I shouted. What I said was the sad truth though. I really did look androgynous. AM! She seemed to have trouble saying anything else. I turned and walked away. I slammed the door closed when I was in my dressing room. I was met again by the stupid mirror staring right back at me. I let out a frustrated yell, throwing a pillow cushion at the mirror.

"Prince! It's always my prince. Your prince! What about me! What about Hinata?!" I chucked a magazine at the wretched mirror, sinking onto my knees as I buried my face into my hands. I sighed, "I'm getting sick of the happy go lucky tomboy act." I stared up at the ceiling and took of my wig, enjoying the freedom. "I just sounded like I was in soap opera." I sighed again, a sweat drop forming on my head. I guess I wasn't really mad at Temari…it was just…I hated how I look!

A small knock made me snap back to reality. I bit back an irritated groan and opened the door. I blinked when I noticed it was Temari. She shuffled nervously.



"The director wants you as Naomi now." She handed me a beautiful and angelic thin spaghetti strap dress. "And…about earlier…I'm-" I quickly cut her off.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, "I kind of blew up. Would you forgive me Temari-chan?" I asked hopefully. She blinked then scanned my eyes, a small smile bloomed on her face.

"Yeah. Just hurry up. Oh…but." She fidgeted, appearing very uncomfortable. I frowned.

"What?"

"You'reworkingwithSasukeUchiha."With that she quickly took off to let me take it all in. I gaped, slowly closing the door.

"NO!!"

I huffed, as I waited for Fuyuki and Usagi to do my face and hair again. At least this time I didn't have to wear the wig. I sighed again. I didn't like the idea of me and Sasuke one bit. Why did the director chose us too all of the sudden? It didn't make sense.

"Oh! You and Uchiha-san would look so nice together! You two are the cutest and hottest models your age!" Usagi squealed. Ok…now it makes sense. That was strangely convenient. Fuyuki just smiled, paying close attention to my makeup. "Alright we're done, Naomi-sama!" Usagi smiled, turning the chair so I could see myself in the mirror. I really didn't want to but I was curious for once. I wanted to see what I did look like.

I gaped. "T-That can't be me." My hair was mostly straight with some cute curls done at the bottom and white ribbon laced through them. A livid red rose was pinned in my hair, just above my right ear, matching my rose earrings. Some red rose petals were also intertwined with the ribbons here and there. My make up was light. I had an apricot lipstick and shimmering peach eye shadow. Fuyuki didn't add any mascara saying I had thick enough eyelashes and blush. She had added only a pinch of body glitter on my cheeks. It was barely noticeable. It was almost like looking a different person. She was so pretty. I was never pretty.

Fuyuki gave me a knowing smile, patting me on the shoulders. "That's you alright. You're beautiful." Usagi nodded, helping me up. "It's time for you to go." I couldn't help but smile and get all teary eyed. I gave them a hug and went after the co-director. "Thank-you so much, you guys!"

I gasped as I stared at the scenery. It was a garden! A beautiful garden with tons of flowers everywhere! They were taking the whole thing outside. I looked up and stopped dead in my tracks. There was Sasuke Uchiha, staring straight at me.

-

__

_**Alright I know I took a long update but I my inspiration kinda died than fired back up again just like my other stories. Sorry. I finally managed to choke this chap out. Although I rushed and I thing it sucks. T-T so…there you go.**_

_**At least 5 REVIEWS!!**_

_**Thankyou (:**_


	6. Strawberries and Dark Chocolate

**_Memories:_ I apologize for not uploading for so long. Please do not hate me :D. Ive been too busy to write and its been frustrating me a lot. So I finallyy sat my butt down to give you guys this chapter. I hope I did not fail you guys' expectations.**

**I may be rusty since its awhile so give me any critism if needed. It will help me alot. (:**

**Of course a bundle of joy also comes in a form of reviews. :D**

**So reviews are also accepted! Lolx.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Strawberries and Dark Chocolate

* * *

"Center! Center of the screen!" I opened my eyes and yawned, glowering at the director for waking me up. I couldn't understand why this session was so important compared to all the other sessions.

And why it had to be a damn couple shooting too.

I scowled and swept a hand through my hair, waiting for the other model to arrive. Naomi… the other girl model that always seem to appear on the cover of magazines. The director said it would be great for the both of us to work together since we were so popular.

I sighed and rolled over on the bed of flowers, not giving a care for the white satin tuxedo I was forced to wear. I bet she's just another stuck up model who thinks the world revolves around her only. That's how every thing is here. It's like a battle front where you shoot the other person down first before they shoot you. Kill or be killed.

It rots them to the brain and makes them think they're perfect and the best creatures in earth.

"I hate this place…" I sighed. If i wasn't forced in here then I would've left long ago...besides it's the only thing that reminds me of- Gasps startled me from me train of thought. I only grew more irritated.

"Oh my god, that's her? I can't believe it!" I sat up and watched with idle interest as the spectators and the director run and scramble to the entrance as if they were star struck and completely speechless. It was like they were inviting a royal princess to come in. I rolled my eyes and watch them gape and stare bug eyed as if they couldn't believe their eyes. I couldn't see the model because they were crowding around her in masses so i couldn't see what the commotion was about. I just assumed the first thing that came to mind.

"What's wrong? Is she ugly?" I asked bluntly to a prop person next to me. I mean, computers these days can do a miracle. She gasped and shot a dirty look at me. When she obviously realized who I was she grew flustered but didn't hold back her anger.

"N-Naomi-sama is anything but that! Hmph,I bet you haven't even seen her yet!" The woman yelled frostily as she glared at me, "Those who think like that obviously haven't! Besides she's a wonderful person!" She stuck her nose in the air and stomped away. The only thing i could do to react was slowly blink. Okay....sure. That was one of the oddest reactions I've ever got.

"U-Um excuse me." I turned my head towards the voice, startled. I almost mistook it for an angel's voice. I mean it was so soft and melodic, how could I not? I shook my head when I remembered who else's voice sounded like that. Damn girl is now haunting my head.

"Everyone move out of the way for Naomi-sama!" The director yelled as he pulled someone after him and immediately everyone jumped back and offered help or guidance for the super model.

"I-Iie, I'm fine. Thank-you though." The same voice spoke and as if everyone fell under a spell they blushed and smiled idioticly as they stumbled and stared stupidly at their feet.

"What idiots," I mumbled and couldn't help but smirk. They looked like idiots struck by first love.

"Wow, this place is amazing." A girl stepped out of the crowd and smiled like an innocent child in a candy store for the first time. She paused when her eyes fell on him as if she was heistating about something. She continued to stare at me for another minute before taking a deliberate step forward.I couldn't help but take in a shaky breath from shock. It wasn't from the unsureness that irritated me but something else. She was breathtaking. Literally.

Her snowy silk dress fell into soft ruffles at her mid thighs. It almost blended it with her perfect ivory colored skin. Her long nightblue hair cascaded around her petite frame in a sharply constrasting tone against her pale skin. They looked like long threads of silk curling serenely at the ends as it shined the most interesting and beautiful colors in the light. It was like she wasn't human. No one can be that beautiful...

The livid blood rose in her hair clashed against her creamy face beautifully, matching the earings adorned on her small ears. She had the most familiar face... It was almost like I knew her from somewhere...

She had a cute nose, balancing her face serenly as her large icy blue eyes stared innocently at the world before them. Her eyes had the power to just put you in a trance and pull you in. It was just such a shocking color and so mesmerizing. My eyes trailed down to her small but plump lips. They looked so soft and dainty...I would've stared longer if she hadn't crept so close, making me look away and feel somewhat flustered.

It felt like I wasn't good enough to even look a her. Me...Sasuke Uchiha. Man, no wonder she's a model.

"Okay...we should start now. The sooner we end, the better." The coarse voice of the director made me look up just in time to catch her face a few inches from mine as she sat down next to me.

_B-Bump._

I stared at her indifferently despite the emotions going haywire inside of me. What the hell is going on?! I looked away, scowling as I tried to put together the pieces of puzzles inside of me.

"Uchiha-san?" She asked softly, her voice soothing my mind instantly. I felt so at ease with her...it confused me. It also alerted me and made me grow irritated.

"What do you want?" I snapped. I hated the way she was making me feel. I hated...how I even dare like the way I was feeling even more. It was exactly like...**her.** I didn't quite understand it. Not one bit. I looked up to see a flicker of hurt flash across her face and disappear as quickly as it came. It looked like she was a broken doll during that fleeting moment.

Fuck....I feel like shit now.

"W-We have to start now." Naomi stuttered softly, almost exactly how **Hinata **does it. I almost slapped myself for letting her cross my mind again so easily. In frustration, I decided to concentrate on what was sitting beside me. One look...I repeat one glance and I only ended up staring at her, looking dumb founded. She really looks like someone I know. I just can't seem to put my finger on it. It was frustrating. I mean...I should surely know who she looks like. I mean...who could forget how Naomi looks like? I stared at her for another minute and quickly crossed off Hinata on the list. Hinata was too boyish and much, much more plainer. I sighed, shoving my thoughts away again for later. Now I have to finish these pictures. The faster we finish this then the less time I have to spend with this annoying model.

"Alright fine." I faced her and watch her fidgit uncomfortably under my gaze. I just noticed...whenever I got close, she would discreetly back away as if she was hiding something on her face. I couldn't help but let a smug smirk run its way across my lips. So... she's afraid of me?

I abruptly leaned in and gently pulled her in closer by placing a hand on the back of her neck. I could hear her gasp from surprise and the smirk grew on my lips. I wouldn't admit it but I felt shaky and weak for being so close to her. I tired to concentrate on something to ease my nerves but...nothing came to mind.

_Snap. Snap._

Good God...I took in a shaky breath that I hadn't even realized I was holding ...her hair was just so soft. As soon as I breathed, I was hit by a light aroma of strawberries and mint. Damn, she smelled so good too.

_B-Bump, Bump._

Was my heart supposed to react like that? I closed my eyes and listened to her soft breathing and the faint sounds of camera shutters. Her presence just really let me relax and want to hold her like she was a broken doll. I opened my eyes and looked down at her to see her staring at me with curious eyes, watching my movements with confusion.

* * *

What was he doing? I watched him quietly as he leaned in and closed his eyes, just sitting there with his warm hand on the back of my head. His soft breath lightly tickled my skin as I try to peer up at him for a closer look. It wasn't easy. I was only roughly around his shoulders.

He opened his eyes again to reveal a deep set of onyx colored eyes. making my still heart flutter in my chest. Suddenly I felt an urge to reach up and stroke the side of his face. I reached up slowly and brushed a thumb against his cool skin. He gently put a hand on mine to make it stay there, looking at me with a small smirk. I couldn't help but smile. It almost felt like we were a real couple.

Hah...me and Sasuke Uchiha. There's no chance of that happening. I could feel the anticipation and waiting grow heavier in the air so I just decided to close my eyes and leave enough room for just a breath between us. I could feel my heart pound anxiously as I waited. I wanted so badly to see his face. His reaction. But then the sound of the cameras reminded me what I was supposed to be doing. So...I did what I was supposed to do. I leaned in just a little closer and then I suprisingly caught a light scent of cinnamon and dark, musky rose. It was wonderful and so light. I couldn't help but smile and happily take another breath in. It made me want to move closer and I ended up putting my arms around his waist.

I totally forgot everything.

It was like my mind went blank.

* * *

Bewilderment flooded me as I watch her lean in closer with her eyes closed. I couldn't help but shortly stop breathing when I flet her delicate arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to her. I didn't expect her to have the nerves to do it herself. She just seemed so shy and innocent. I sat there a little bit longer to stare at her perfectly carved face while I still held her soft hand over my face. It was so small that my whole hand covered it easily. I stared at her long, beautiful lashes, hoping I could stare in the mysterious icy blue mixed with pale lavendar again.

I slowly closed my eyes and closed the space between us, gently brushing our lips together before we finally kissed.

_B-Bump, bump, bump_

It was insane. It felt like fireworks suddenly exploded between us. She had the most soft and lucious lips ever. I nibbled on her bottom lip softly as I waited for entrance to her mouth. She parted her mouth just enough for me and just like that we were on the ground with flower petals in our hair. Her arms were around my neck as her hands played with my hair. It all happened so fast. I couldn't stop myself. It was...almost so natural. It confused me. It felt so right. Yet so odd since I didn't even know the girl in front of me. I could hear gasps and aws running through out the room.

"Alright! We're done! We've got more than enough shots!" The director shouted, giving me a cue to sit up and let go of her. Unwillingly, I sat up and watched her as I fixed the hair she messed up so quickly. Her face was flushed and her chest rose up and down as she tried to catch her breath. I would've smirked even wider if I wasn't panting also.

I quickly stood and walked away from her, happy to be free from the confusion she was flooding me but disheartened I was leaving her. As I steped out of the room, I licked my swollen lips and found a pleasing taste of strawberries and dark chocolate. I paused and tasted my mouth again, confused.

"She tastes....like strawberries and dark chocolate...?"


	7. The Trap Unravels

Sorry for the long update! Curse my laziness! Hey i belive my writing got better though, hehe.

This chapter centers around Inox HINATA x Sakura.

REVIEW POR FAVOR~:D

* * *

**_The Trap Unravels_**

* * *

"Ah, opps!" I dashed across the street and jumped over a stack of recycled trash. "Why did I have to take this job?" I couldn't help but whine as I quickly fumbled with the wig on my head. After it was on securely, I proceeded to remove the little makeup off my face.

Why am I running home again? That's right, it's because of Uchiha. That's why! I couldn't take the limo home because he wouldn't leave the parking lot! He was chatting away with whoever was there so I couldn't sneak out!

Thank goodness for my training.

I leaped from building to building, my face slowly burning red again as I remembered today's events.

Kami, it was so…so…I can't explain it. The modeling session was special all right and I hope I will never have to do it again. I mean…

I KISSED SASUKE UCHIHA!

I squeaked at the thought and almost tripped on the snow.

"It was so weird," I whispered as I slid down a railing in the back of a building. "He…"

Hah...me and Sasuke Uchiha. There's no chance of that happening. I could feel the anticipation and waiting grow heavier in the air so I just decided to close my eyes and leave enough room for just a breath between us. I could feel my heart pound anxiously as I waited. I wanted so badly to see his face. His reaction. But then the sound of the cameras reminded me what I was supposed to be doing. So...I did what I was supposed to do. I leaned in just a little closer and then I suprisingly caught a light scent of cinnamon and dark, musky rose. It was wonderful and so light. I couldn't help but smile and happily take another breath in. It made me want to move closer and I ended up putting my arms around his waist.

I totally forgot everything.

It was like my mind went blank.

I licked my cold lips and the taste returned to my mouth. I still had him on my lips, the surprisingly sweet taste of vanilla and…a hint of spice. It reminded me of a little kid which seemed to be the complete opposite of him. But…who would've thought he'd also taste a little spicy also? A furious blush ignited across my face. I wiped away the thought as I spotted the mansion. I quickly climbed up the vines and crawled through my window, being as quiet as I can.

"Hinata!" My body jolted and froze halfway through the window, my heart thudding like sirens in my head.

"Shut up Ino. She's not here!" My heart eased at once, I let out a breath and finally got my whole body in the room. For a moment I thought they saw me. I closed the bedroom door and listened as a commotion started downstairs.

"It's so boring without her here." Ino sighed, staring emptily at the maroon colored ceiling. How am I supposed to put the plan into action without the prince here? Sakura sighed, her green eyes narrowed at the blonde laying sprawled out on the smooth mahogany couch.

"You're still a guest." She hissed, "I don't want her family to think that I'm an impolite and uneducated because of that lewd mouth of yours." Ino's head snapped to the pink haired girl's direction.

"Me? I wasn't the one that fell asleep mumbling kuo-kun's name over, over, over, and over again! You could've woke up the whole house if I didn't stuff that rhino mouth of yours with a pillow!" Sakura's face matched her hair as she huffed and turned away from her rival.

"Shut it pig!"

"You billboard!"

"Will you both be quiet?" They jumped and looked up to see Haku and Neji standing there, both looking very peeved.

"We're going out to buy some food. Will you two please look after the house?" Neji inquired curtly, extending a hand to a servant who scurried forth to give him a bag. "And…" An odd expression crossed his normally placid features. "Try not to get into trouble."

"That means don't go where you're not supposed to." Haku nodded, "And if Hinata comes back…please don't rape her." He shot them a deadly glare and they flushed instantly.

"Nani? Never!" They shouted, jumping onto their feet, eyes wide and waving their arms around desperately. Although they'll never say that something crossed their minds when he said that…

"I hope so," Neji said wryly, leaving with Haku trailing behind him.

"Sorry I can't stay with you and wait for Hinata! I would've kept my on eyes on you two but Neji apparently believes I'm a pervert." Haku gives them an incredulous look while shrugging at the steaming Neji. "I mean, come on. I only get it on for my little Hinata." The girls turned red at the remark and couldn't help but let an image plant itself right in their heads.

"Shut up! That's the whole reason why!" The irked cousin snarled as he slammed the door closed and left the two girls blinking there.

"Tch, we're not kids." Ino pouted as she put her hands on her hips, "I can look after myself."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Sakura sat back down and resumed flipping through a magazine. Her green eyes caught something and she quickly flipped back to the page. "Oh. Damn." Ino sighed again in boredom, watching her friend's eye grow big and hazy.

"What?" Ino sat down next to her and peered over her shoulder. Ino's eyes widened and then after a few seconds she whistled, her cheeks glowing a light pink.

"He's cute."

"Daisuke Hiroshima?"

"Duh."

"Oh, oh….Yeah. Yeah, he so is!"

"Why so flustered already? Well, man…I'd wish boys like him would go to our school."

"Yeah…hey, hello! Kuo-kun?"

"Oh…Oh yeah."

"…"

They sat quietly, staring at the smiling teen on the magazine. Everyone knew him and his sister. They were around 16 or 17 like Sakura and Ino. And damn was Daisuke wanted by the girl population. In the photo, he had his jet-black hair slightly messy and framing his face perfectly as a few long strands fell past his eyes and near that dazzling smile of his. His smoldering icy blue eyes made it hard to look away, it was as if he was right there the whole time. And of course he wore nothing special but an elbow length button up shirt that was of course, unbuttoned at the top. Revealing the smooth white and perfectly sculpted collarbone that made Sakura and Ino breathe a little softer. It was like his body was sculpted from the finest marble there is. A god to their eyes.

After a few minutes they decided it was no use staring when it was just a piece of paper.

"You know this is a big house." Ino remarked, looking at the spiraling staircases set on opposites sides of the vast room. A few servants doing errands hurried through the kitchen and into a couple of rooms that the two haven't even noticed yet.

"They got a lot of servants." Sakura yawned, "I wonder if they know anything fun to do."

"With a house like this, you gotta have a pool." Ino said, standing up. "Let's go look around this place."

"We're supposed to stay out of trouble, Ino-pig." Ino's eye twitched at the nickname.

"Trouble? It's not trouble." Ino smiled sweetly, "Don't tell me you're too scared to even look around." This time Sakura twitched.

"Shut it! I'm coming!" The two jogged up the stairs and took a random turn to see a marble hall lavished with paintings, delicate vases, and breathtaking statues. Turns out, every part of the house was like that. The walls are painted a dusted rose pink, calming and bright at the same time. On the right side was a long window, running almost from the end to the beginning of the wall. It was decorated with a golden white curtain, made of silk and so intricate the girls gaped. Not only that but it was huge and long, it fit the whole atmosphere.

"I wonder if they got an interior designer to do all this." Ino clicked her tongue as she peered out of the window. "Kuso!" Sakura quickly walked up to her side and her jaw just fell open. The Hyuuga Compound was not just beautiful, it looked like heaven. They could see other parts of the compound staring back at them like an arched u. The mansion must be built like a crescent and in the middle of the crescent was a garden. The most amazing garden, they have ever seen! It was all structured like it was drawn by an archeologist. There were statues, a grand water fountain, trees, and endless flowers assorted in such a way that it pleased the eye the best.

"Dang, Hinata-sama." Sakura whistled, "I'm guessing they went all out on everything."

"Yeah," Ino found it hard to tear her eyes from the spectacular view. "If there's something like this, there has to be a thousand things more awesome to entertain us with!"

"But what if Hinata comes back and doesn't see us? It is a pretty big place." Sakura bit her lip, "I don't want to intrude." Ino just rolled her eyes.

"It's her house; she'll know how to find people. As for the intruding, just don't go snooping in any locked doors or things of that sort." The blonde waved off her rival's worries. "Now come on! Kuo-kun's palace is all ours now." Ino grinned and gestured her hands to everything around her. She made it like they were queens of the estate and Sakura liked it. Hinata's only queens, they blushed at the thought.

I quickly dressed into a pair of loose black skinny jeans and a neon blue shirt with the band name Paramore exploding across the front. I take a double take in the mirror to make sure everything was in place. After making sure everything was right again, I left the room to find Sakura and Ino.

I couldn't help but feel confused when I didn't find the girls in their rooms or the living room.

"Nani? Where can they be?" I asked myself quietly as I stuffed my hands into my pockets. I racked my brain for answers as my eyes swept the grand room for possibilities.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Hinata-sama." A demure voice caught my attention as I turned to see a bowed maid with her hands placed respectfully on her lap. She was dressed in the usual attire, the white laced apron over an almost black violet dress with puffed shoulders and white silken lace layered at the bottom of her ruffled dress. She wore white stockings and professional high heels and there embedded into her left breast was the Hyuuga crest. Her white laced headdress bobbed slightly as she stood back up and to my surprise, her entire face was flushed red as she refused to make eye contact with me.

Ah, that's right. She's the maids were supposed to make eye contact with the family members (Although I would rather have none). The blushes are,well, regular.

"Morning? Tawainai keneko. (silly kitten) It's afternoon now." I smile and can't help but feel the corners of my lips curve up teasingly. She jumps and her shy hazel eyes grow wide as the blush intensifies into a lovely shade of scarlet. Her short chestnut hair bounces around her burning face as she opens her mouth into awkward stutters and raises her hand back and forth in an alarmed fashion.

"O-Oh-A- Ah- S-" She looks paralyzed for a split second before suddenly bowing hastily again and again, making me jump out of embarrassment and guilt as I pull her to her feet.

"G-G-G-Gomenasi Hyuuga-sama! Gomenasi! Gomenasi!" Her body stiffens at my contact as she nervously peers up at me from under her bangs. "H-Hinata-sama? P-Please forgive m-me!" I can't help but sweat drop and sigh, steadying her gently, for some reason she didn't seem to be able to stand so well. Her legs keep wobbling.

"I was just teasing you Keiko-chan," I shake my head at her but at the mention of her name, her legs completely buckle underneath her. Concern and alarm floods me. "H-Hey are you okay?" Her face could be compared to a tomato.

"H-Hai." She swallowed before shakily using my arms to stand back up. "I-I'm so sorry. I-I should have realized that mistress was merely teasing. I-I do not know what's wrong with me today." She flushed and I silently cursed at myself, feeling like a jerk.

"Nani? Nothings wrong with you Keiko." I steady her again and can't seem to let go with her hands held tight onto my arm. Geez, do I scare her this much? Keiko timidly stares at her shoes, shame radiating off of her.

"I am bothering mistress." She opens her mouth to say something else until one of the head maids spots us and runs over.

"Hinata-sama," She dipped down into a low bow before her ruby eyes reach mines steadily. The 26 year old turns her head at Keiko and gives the 18 year old an admonishing shake of the head. "My apologies if the new maid is bothering you. She has yet to be used to regulations." Keiko's shoulders fall in disappointment and fear of punishment.

"Nonsense, Kurenai-san." I smile at the suddenly flustered head maid. "Keiko was just politely greeting me." The red eyed beauty nods stiffly before bowing to dismiss herself and sending a wary glance at the pale girl clinging onto my arms.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." I say softly, rubbing the side of her arms in hopes to soothe her. Keiko takes a shaky breath in before I feel her muscles slowly relax as she looks back at me with a small smile.

"Mistress knows my name," she blinks, staring at my chest (since her head is at level with my chest) shyly. I blink.

"Of course. How can I not know the name of a person that works in my house? And someone as pretty as you." Opps, that slipped out. Of course I meant it though. She was pretty...I just hoped she didn't mistake it as something else.

"Arigato." She blushes yet again and suddenly I notice how her lips are slightly parted and how...she was closing in the space between us...

Oh SHIT!

I jump back and laugh nervously, gently pushing her hands off of me. New maids...yeesh.

"O-OH! Ha...Have you, by any chance seen my friends?"

Do they not know they are working for a girl? She did call me mistress...

Or are they um...? Shit. Shit. Shit loads of shit.

Not that I have a problem with them, I just have a concern for my safety now.

Keiko seems confused for a moment with her lips still slightly puckered, making me the one blushing this time.

W-we almost kissed. And I don't even know her. She mistook my comment and politeness as...a move on her? I swallow nervously, trying to hide my uneasiness now.

"O-Oh." She looks crest fallen as she straightens out her uniform in thought, her eyes searching the halls behind me. "A blond haired girl and a pink haired girl was seen bickering earlier in the left corridor near the pool room." She pauses unsurely before turning to meet my face, "Is that who you are speaking of, mistress?"I can't help but sweat drop. That's going to be them alright.

"A-ano, hai. Arigato Keiko-chan." I nod my head slightly, acknowledging, and watch her face set aflame in burning red yet again. I turn and as I leave towards Sakura and Ino, I spot a couple of huddled maids in the corner spying on us. I can't help but laugh.

"I see you guys." I smile teasingly and they tumble onto the floor, red with embarrassment. I shake my head as I disappear from their sight, what is wrong with women these days?

"Hey!" Ino grinned, her electric blue eyes sparking with excitement as she points to the room in front of her. "Found it!"

"No way." Sakura came up behind her, giving a low whistle. "That's a nice pool."

"It's a lot bigger than the school's for sure. Hell look! It goes 55 feet deep!"

"Is that even possible?"

"Well, apparently so." Ino tapped her shoe on the cerulean tiled room in quick thought before turning to grin at Sakura, "Well? Should we?"

The pink haired teen looks hesitant, her emerald eyes flickering to the pool and back to door as if she was afraid someone was going to burst in. Ino gives an exasperated sigh, stomping her foot down impatiently.

"Come on woman! Look at this place! What other chance would we have to swim at a place like this?" Sakura takes another sweep over the massive room, one wall a complete mirror, and the other an entire glass wall peering the enchanting garden, the last wall facing the end of the room was a dazzling mural of the city at night. There also a glass ceiling so they could clearly see the blue skies above. The pool was 50 feet wide and 50 feet long like it was designed for soon to be Olympic swimmers. There was also three very high diving boards even placed among the length of the pool. It looks pretty sweet. Shit, way better than sweet.

Fucking awesome!

"But we're intruding Ino." Sakura sighs, feeling like she's given up a once in a lifetime chance.

"No we're not." Ino blinks. "Hinata invited us right?"

"Yes but it doesn't mean we barge in into whatever room we want! It's rude!" Sakura huffs, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "And I don't want Kuo-kun mad at me." At the last comment Ino pauses in thought.

-Ino's POV-

Forehead girl was right. Maybe I am being rude. And I don't want Hinata-kun mad at me!

"Yeah..." I say slowly, sighing. "Let's go then." I tilt my head towards the door and Sakura moves first hesitantly. We do really want to swim after all.

All of the sudden, the door creaks opens and there walks in the most gorgeous looking angel ever to set foot on earth.

Who can only be that beautiful?

"H-Hinata-kuo-kun," Sakura manages to stammer out before me, making the jealousy burn back alive in my stomach. Hinata blinks for a second in the doorway, a curious expression set on her kawii face as she waits for an explanation.

"W-we-...we uh..." I stammered nervously under her large eyes, making a smirk blossom across her delicate lips as one of her brows raise up at me teasingly. Oh god, my cheeks burn as I try to look away but i can't so I just stare down at her shirt.

"You guys what?" She laughs softly and it sends trembles down my spine, taking notice of how musical and soothing it sounded. How the neon blue on her makes her ivory skin shine like a glistening full moon. Sakura swallows loudly and points a finger at me accusingly all of the sudden.

"Ino wanted to look around your house!" She blurts out as a blush rips across her face. "I tried to tell her it was rude but she didn't listen!" She yells and apologetically looks back up at kuo-kun. "I'm sorry!"

Intense horror floods my entire body, prickling my nerves cold from my head to my toes. Oh, my, god. That billboarded bitch! Of course she would!

"No! But she wanted to too!" I defend myself hastily, stomping my feet in indignation. How dare that girl put it all on me! Hinata blinks slowly, a loose bang falling onto her eye, adding a perfect frame for her face. That simple look is somehow so intimidating, it makes me gulp.

Please don't be mad at me, I close my eyes tightly and nibble on lips nervously. Be mad at Sakura. Not me.

All of the sudden I feel a soft hand lift my head up. I open my eyes to find myself staring into pearled reflections. My soft breath is suddenly whisked away as I begin to feel light headed. She's so close. I can smell the sweet strawberries and dark chocolate rolling off her breath and tickling my own lips.

B-bump Ba-bump B-bump

Her rose tinted lips are pursed slightly as she looks at me with utter fascination. Her eyes sweep over my face, waiting for my response but the words are all chocked and garbled in my my ultimate surprise, she starts laughing.

"Ino-chan," She chuckles and it's so damn sexy and perfect that I almost lost all my marbles then and there. I could've fell over and fainted right then and there. Instead my heart is thrashing wildly in my chest as my spine shudders and my face tingles under her gentle touch. "Kami, don't be so scared." I blink. Eh? She's not mad?

"It's okay, I'm not mad." She says softly, soothing my frayed nerves instantly. She stops laughing to flash me one of her heartbreaking smiles. "Why would I be? Just be careful," Hinata then adds in a rare but soft admonishing tone, "'Cause there are some places you can't go in here, okay?"

I nod dumbly, just like the first time we meet. Hinata laughs again, and it melts my inner core into jelly.

"Ino, you're so cute." She breathes out her last laugh before smiling at me again and letting go of me. I almost whine when her warm hand lost contact with my chin. It felt so nice, I blush. She called me cute again. I almost jump and shriek out of sheer joy before looking over to see a steaming Sakura.

Hah, that's what the back stabber gets! I stand up tall and smirk at her. She turns red out of anger before whipping her head around to ignore me.

Heh, that's right.

"So did you guys want to take a dip in here?" Hinata asks, totally unaware and innocent of the influence she has on us.

"W-w-well it doesn't matter with you here now." I smile, "What would you like to do kuo-kun?" A light blush blossomed across her face at the nickname. She looks over to me and Sakura and shrugs.

"I-I honestly don't care. If you ladies want to, I can lend you some bathing suits. I have plenty." Hinata says shyly, almost awkward with the fact she was going to share clothes with us. I can't help but smile at her endearing antics.

"O-Oh," Sakura beams, "That would be awesome!" She latches on Hinata's arm and bats her eyes flirtatiously. I scowl and bite down the instinct to growl and just grab Hinata's other arm. I smile kindly at her flushed face, it was adorable.

"Lead the way kuo-kun."

As I said before yesterday...

Hinata is mine.

That BITCH! I watch with fury as Ino giggle, latching onto Hinata's perfectly sculpted back.

"Got you Kuo-kun!" She yells in a sing songy voice, her eyes half lidded and seductive.

Hinata squeaks, her face turning cherry red as she stammers, squirming in Ino's hold.

"I-Ino-chan!" Hinata gasps, her wet shoulder length hair clinging to her face and neck like dark ribbons, her dark lashes wet and dreamy as she turns her head to face Ino shyly. "A-ano, Ino-chan it's hard to swim with you o-on m-me like this." Hinata awkwardly points to the arms latched around her waist, quite close to her chest.

Ino grins in the side of Hinata's neck mischievously, "I thought you like a challenge kuo-kun." She shivers as Ino's hot breath tickles her wet skin.

"W-Well yes." Hinata blinks, completely oblivious to Ino's intentions."B-but..."

Sakura clears her throat loudly, swimming over to them.

"I'm still here." She forced a smile before sending Ino a steely glare. "And since you were my savior the other day, Kuo-kun, I decided I will repay you!" Sakura holds Hinata's free hand earnestly and smiles brightly.

"Iie Sakura-san. Anyone would've done it. It was something that needed to be done. No need to thank me, really." Hinata blushed and shook her head, a soft smile on her face.

"Oh, but it's something I need to do. You've saved my life HInata-sama," Sakura suddenly whispered, her eyes lidded with sincerity as she raised Hinata's hand to her submerged chest. "I'm forever indebted to you."

Ino's eyes grew wide, 'This wrench! What is she up to now?'.

'HINATA IS MINE!'

* * *

NOT A VERY GOOD CONCLUSION, but there'll be much more mischief next chappie(;~


End file.
